Veela
by Lady Luna Andrews Riddle
Summary: "Veela é um ser de trejeitos femininos capaz de enfeitiçar os demais com sua beleza. As veelas nascem mulheres e apresentam pele lisa e cabelos dourados que esvoaçam atrás dela mesmo na ausência de vento. ... " In: Animais fantásticos e onde habitam
1. Chapter 1

"_**Veela**** é um ser de trejeitos femininos capaz de enfeitiçar os demais com sua beleza. As veelas nascem mulheres e apresentam pele lisa e cabelos dourados que esvoaçam atrás dela mesmo na ausência de vento. Também têm o poder de se transformar em pássaros semi-humanos - semelhantemente a harpias - que são capazes de atirar bolas de fogo. Têm um temperamento muito forte e por vezes esnobe…** In : Animais Fantástico e onde habitam…"_

Era uma festa na Mansão Malfoy, a guerra havia terminado, havia passado longos cinco anos dessa altura. Estava havendo agora pressão para eu me casar…Já tinha 22 anos, teria de dar continuação é linhagem dos Malfoy.

Nenhuma mulher me interessava, todas elas tinham sempre um defeito. Sangues puros , mas mais nada do que isso. Bonitas, mas sem cérebro. E depois, Inteligentes, mas nada bonitas.E depois havia bonitas e inteligentes, mas arrogantes…já me bastava a minha arrogância. Como para aturar outra! Havia também, as bonitas, inteligentes e nada arrogante, mas frígidas e sem sexapple, se é que me entende amigo! Resumindo, nenhuma me interessava!

Vou rodando o salão da festa, entediado, minha mãe me olhava atentamente e parecia igualmente aborrecida, com a minha falta de interesse, nalguma mulher.

Até que a vejo, vinha com Daphne, sua amiga em Hogwarts. Que vinha de braço dado com Theodore Nott, havia casado á um ano. Uma mulher caminhava atrás deles, me atrai a atenção.

Ela caminhava com graciosidade, fios pretos que ao sol brilhavam no seu cabelo, traços delicados aristocráticos. Ohhhh doce ilusão…. Ela nunca olharia para mim. Era-me inalcançável… Que pensamentos são estes Draco malfoy, tem de deixar de ler romances trágicos homem!

Mesmo com aquele vestido comprido, vermelho, lhe ajustava ao corpo, permitindo ver suas belas era… Perfeita! Para mim…

Linda na sua doçura, na sua simplicidade, virou seu rosto, olhou para mim. Faz um olhar de tédio, passando a me encarar, sorriu de lado. Ela arqueja uma sobrancelha, sorri também! Me acena com uma mão, me cumprimentando pela primeira vez. Como eu queria ela!

Astoria Greengrass…era seu nome, uma Ravenclaw segundo me lembro, um ano mais nova que eu…Em Hogwarts nunca lhe dei atenção! Mas agora minha atenção estava toda nela. Tentava desviar para o lado e não conseguia. Podia jurar que ela era uma veela, seria?

Quem diria que eu Draco Malfoy cairia de amores por ela! E terminaria anos depois casado com ela.

Essa é a minha história…de como conheci a minha "veela"…


	2. Chapter 2

POV Draco Malfoy

Tudo começou, é meio cliché falar isto assim, mas realmente tudo começou naquela festa. Que minha mãe insistia em dizer que era para comemorar meu aniversário, meu pai lhe seguia a corrente. Mas eu sabia perfeitamente para que aquilo era. Era uma festa para eu me encantar por uma das inúmeras mulheres que se encontravam naquela festa. Não que eu reclamasse, mulheres a minha volta não havia problema, mas o facto de só ter praticamente mulheres era meio assustador.

Muitas tentavam me encantar, outras me seduzir. E não eram para nada ruins, mas eram boas somente para …uma voltinha no meu quarto se é que me entende… Pois eu conhecia a maioria, tinha estudado com elas em Hogwarts e sei bem mas mesmo muito bem do que falo.

Mas quando ela chegou, ela não era como a maioria que tentava me seduzir. Na verdade, ela somente se sentou numa mesa, me olhando para onde eu ia, ela praticamente estava troçando da minha cara, quase rindo das minhas expressões de tédio, quando acabava de falar com uma mulher.

Ela era…diferente. Gostava disso. Mas não gostava nada mesmo nada que ela se risse da minha cara. Mas ela tinha um sorriso…radiante, hipnotizante. Qual abelha que se atrai á abelha rainha, vou ter com ela.

- Boa noite, srta. Greengrass…

- Boa noite, sr. Malfoy…

Me aproximo dela, me sentando ao seu lado, arquejo uma sobrancelha, quando ela ri, olhando o salão.

- Que aconteceu?

- Nossa quem diria que o príncipe de Slytherin, iria estar nesta festa, falando com mulheres…mas com uma enorme cara de tédio…surpreendente…- diz ela num tom sarcástico.

Arquejo ainda mais minha sobrancelha, olhando-a, ela ainda estava olhando o salão. Riu também, coisa que não fazia desde …nem sequer me lembro. Ela olha na minha direcção com um sorriso.

- Quem diria que a Greengrass que era calada e tímida, estaria aqui numa festa atraindo olhares …mas não tendo interesse em nenhum…- Digo olhando seu rosto, que varia entre diversas expressões, primeiro arqueja a sobrancelha, depois séria, depois abre um sorriso.

- Pois é , nem sabia que você conhecia a Greengrass tímida e calada, a propósito meu nome é Astoria…e não me interessa nenhum…porque esta interessado? …- Agora é a minha vez de demonstrar seriedade e confusão, em seguida abro um sorriso de canto. Mesmo que tivesse morrendo de vontade, não diria. Meu orgulho era maior.

- Porque? Está interessada?- Se ela dissesse que sim não duvidaria, que a pegaria ali mesmo. Por Merlin, ela tinha sorriso demais. Como é possível haver um sorriso desses. Ela mexe a cabeça, pondo com as mãos, o cabelo comprido para trás. Linda! Que raios, homem não devia se auto impor um temporada sem mulher, isto esta te dando mal na cabeça.

- Já estive, mas deixei de estar…- diz abrindo um sedutor sorriso, com um feixe de sarcasmo na voz. Minha ficha cai, como assim?Como é que é ? Ela esteve e deixou de estar? Ninguém se desinteressa de Draco Malfoy…

- Porque?

- Você...é um tédio…- Foi como se um balde de agua fria caísse sobre minha cabeça. Fico uma cara muito , mas muito irritada, franzo muito a testa. Devia estar visível porque ela ri da minha cara.

Maldita Astoria Greengrass, que você me paga! Vai cair na rede de Draco Malfoy, nem que seja a ultima coisa que faça…

Nem repara que ao longe a mãe de Astoria e sua mãe, sorriam cúmplices, gostando da longa conversa que seus filhos estavam tendo.


	3. Chapter 3

POV Draco Malfoy

Já havia passado cerca de uma semana depois daquela festa. Maldita Greengrass, como assim eu era um tédio…

Me dirijo até a Mansão Zabini, Blaise estava a minha espera.

- Ai Draco…ei migão essa cara ainda…nossa mas você não me vai contar que aconteceu…?

- Não…- digo muito mal humorado.- Vamos logo…?

- Eita, vamos…você deveria relaxar…amigo…esta precisando se divertir…

Arquejo uma sobrancelha, fico mais irritado .

- Como assim ? Eu sou algum tédio por acaso ?

- Não disse isso mas você parece que esta mesmo numa vida monótona amigo…não faz nada de mais, só vai nas empresas que seu pai possui pelo o mundo trabalha, mas te ver pegando mulheres não vejo homem…

- Aff nenhuma me interessa…e você não esta com a Pansy ?

- Hm hm…mas não significa que eu seja cego…vejo beldades por aí meu amigo…mas eu tenho a Pansy como você diz, mas você não tem ninguém a quase um ano…e nunca vi Draco Malfoy sem mulher por tanto tempo…para você ver bem, namoro a mais de três anos e vou me casar mês que vem e você solteiro…sem ninguém….

- Minha vida virou um mesmo …um tédio?... – Será que aquela maldita, tinha razão. Eu Draco Malfoy, estava me tornando um tédio. Por amor de Merlin, estava mesmo precisando mudar minha vida.

- Vá …vamos indo tenho que tirar dessa depressão meu amigo…vamos nos preparativos do meu casamento, senão Pansy me mata…para você ver bem… temos que falar com o homem conservador…céus ! tanta coisa para assinar um papel…

Suspiro forte, vou seguindo Blaise, aparatamos em frente do Ministério da Magia, entramos pelas portas, e vejo aquela diaba, Astoria greengrass. Olho Blaise que fica olhando minha expresssão, quase rindo.

- Que ela esta fazendo aqui ?

- Pensei que já te tinha dito que ela era madrinha de casamento da Pansy…

Ele me olha chegar com Blaise, arqueja a sobrancelha, abre um sorriso de canto. Nós nos aproximamos delas, com Pansy e a Greengrass, estava a irmã dela, Daphne. Que ao verem a direcção que a Greengrass olham, olham todas, Pansy vem na minha direcção , me cumprimenta e da um super abraço de urso e um longo beijo n noivo, que sorri. Que sortudo desgraçado! Daphne me cumprimenta, em seguida a diaba.

- Oi sr. Malfoy…

- me faz sentir velho, somente Draco por favor…

- Hm tudo bem…Draco…- "Draco", na boca dela, soava a melodia dos anjos, que é isso Draco Malfoy, esqueceu que ela te chamou de tédio e você considera a voz dela vinda dos anjos. Calma, se acalme.

- Então srta. Astoria, muito ocupada…?

- Bem há sempre trabalho no Wizengamot…

- Pertence ao Wizengamot..?

- Sim…sou uma das juízas…

- Oh estou a ver…

- Vamos indo…podemos deixar de falar e não nos falarmos mais…você parece que está …a morrer ?- diz a diaba, me olhando de alto a baixo , soprando de impaciência.

- Que quer insinuar com isso..?

- Vamos ter de nos aguentar um ao outro durante um longo mês…por isso…vamos tornar isto,o mais normal possível…sr. Draco…- A sua expressão simpática tinha passado a uma mais seria. Arquejou uma sobrancelha, e que sobrancelha sexy.

- Você que torna tudo difícil… srta. Astoria…- digo cerrando os dentes.

- Você que é mimado, ninguém pode dizer que é tédio que fica de burro…e olha que foi á uma semana…- Ela havia me descoberto a careca, como a detesto. Diaba de belas pernas, realmente, tinha com aquele short, uau! Foco, Draco Malfoy.

- Olha como você fala Greengrass…eu não sou um tédio…- digo ficando de burro, irritado.

- Sei…nota-se…- diz me zoando.

- olha…

Nisso Blaise se vira para trás, dizendo:

- Vamos indo…

Nos encaramos friamente, mas havia fogo no olhar um do outro. Desgraçada diaba, que há-de de me pagar.

Entramos no Ministério da Magia, assinamos o que tínhamos que assinar, eu e a Diaba evitamos falar. Fomos almoçar e depois vim com Blaise ate a sua mansão, ele vivia sozinho seus pais haviam morrido na Guerra. Evitávamos falar nisso. Ele me serve um drink, sorri de leve para mim, com um deixe de maldade.

- Você esta interessado na Astoria….

- Que sonhos são esses Blaise…

- Não são sonhos nenhuns…você encarou ela todo o almoço…e ela te encarou…você estava a comer ela com os olhos…sou seu amigo desde infância , Draco não me engana…

- Aff, maldita Diaba, você acredita que ela me chamou..de tédio ?...- digo explodindo de vez. Ele me encarava quase rindo.

- Sério…?

- É..para você ver bem…

- Hm mas você pode mudar isso…?

- Ai é …

- Conquista a Astoria…você sabe como conquistar…

- Quem disse que ela me interessa…

- Sei…realmente você esta virando um tédio…o Draco Malfoy que conheço, já estaria pensando num modo de fazer curvar a Greengrass mais nova…e não dizendo que não queria….

- Eu não sou um TEDIO…vou te provar isso…

- Quero ver isso…e aposto todas as minhas vassouras autografadas, por Viktor Krum e outros em como você não consegue… quer apostar ou tem medo ?

- Prepara-se para perder suas vassouras…que ela vai cair na minha mão….

Ai se iria…agora era um questão de honra! Astoria Greengrass seria minha, ai se seria…Me viro para ir embora.

Enquanto isso, Blaise lança um olhar de triunfo, pega no seu espelho pequeno comunicador, sorrindo, ao qual do outro lado, Daphne se ri, tendo por companhia, Pansy.

POV Astoria Greengrass

- Maldito pomposo…grosso…estúpido…

- Nossa você nem conhece o Draco assim tão bem…- diz uma sonhadora Luna Lovegood, que olhava Astoria sorridente.

- Ahhh conheço sim…é um tédio total...alta criança...não gosto dele….odeio ele…

- Ah mas você fala isso porque?

- Porque não gosto dele…

- Já experimentou conhecer..? Podia se surpreender..

- Ah Luna não inventa…é impossível tal coisa…lembra do que ele me fez …nem se lembrou do que fez imbecil….

- Hmm você podia tentar…ele pode ter mudado…

- Aff não há nada...para isso…

Nessa altura, na mansão, chegam Pansy e Daphne, que olham com um sorriso para mim. Mau pressentimento.

- A Lovegood tem razão… você diz isso porque …provavelmente tem medo de conhecer o Draco…- diz Pansy, com um olhar maldoso.

- Eu não tenho de nada Pansy…medo de conhecer um idiota…

- Hmm…então te desafio…em como se você não conseguir falar com ele sem discutir…você me dará todos os teus Puffskins(bichinhos peludos muito fofos) … se eu perder, farei o que você quiser….ou tem medo de apostar ?

- Prepare-se para sofrer Pansy Parkinson…serei um anjinho….- digo me virando na direcção da janela. Droga, eu e minha mania de não resistir a um desafio. Seria impossível falar com aquele idiota sem discutir com ele…Afff!

- Veremos…

Luna, Pansy e Daphne, trocam sorrisos cúmplices. Queriam que seus amigos se dessem bem, eles eram bem um para o outro.

Os dados estavam lançados…Let's Play!...


	4. Chapter 4

POV Astoria Greengrass

Me viro, reviro na minha cama, era já de madrugada, tinha acordado com um maldito pesadelo. Não conseguia dormir. Decido me levantar … não estava fazendo mesmo nada naquela cama maldita. Pego minha varinha, fazendo a lareira acender. Me dirijo até ao espelho de corpo inteiro do meu quarto, me olhando de alto a baixo. Tinha mesmo um corpo maravilhoso agora, até eu reconhecia. Suspiro forte. Mas tinha sido a muito custo. Tinha me convencido que não iria ser chamada de gorda de novo…e tudo começou naquele amaldiçoado dia.

" Era meu segundo dia em Hogwarts, estava no primeiro ano. Tinha a carta de meus pais na mão, estavam contentes por eu estar em Ravenclaw mesmo que não tenho ido para Slytherin, diziam que era preferível a estar em Gryffindor por exemplo. Ria da carta, minha mãe era mais rígida nesse aspecto, meu pai brincava bastante com isso.

Estava me dirigindo para o salão principal para tomar o pequeno- almoço. Levanto o olhar da carta, olho na mesa de Slytherin, minha irmã acena sorridente, falava. Gostava muito dela, pena que não estávamos juntas na mesma casa. Mas ao cumprimenta-la distraída embato em alguém. Derramando na sua camisa, o pão com doce que ele levava na mão.

Olho em frente, Draco Malfoy, o que eu achava super bonito, ele ia na minha casa de vez em quando, me ignorava sempre, mas agora me encarava furioso, grita no meu salão principal

- Sua gorda azul, vê por onde anda…

Sai do pé de mim, meio salão principal, riu da situação, outra parte segurava o riso. Só tenho o impulso de sair dali o mais rápido possível.

Tinha ido para a sala comum de Ravenclaw, indo na direcção do meu dormitório, me olho no espelho de alto a baixo, estava meio gorda, desfiro um murro no espelho, mas a dor que tinha na mão não superava a dor que tinha no meu coração. Nunca na minha curta vida tinha sido tão humilhada…Jurei naquela altura, me tornar linda e elegante. Se um dia tivesse aquele desgraçado do Malfoy aos pés o pisaria sem dó nem piedade…"

Já a muito tempo que não tinha aquele sonho, mas desde esse tempo, modifiquei muito minha forma de ser. Ninguém me voltaria a humilhar! A doce e fofa Astoria Greengrass, tinha-se tornado uma mulher dura até eu reconhecia…O dinheiro não me satisfazia…festas não me deixavam feliz…trabalho, gostava mas estava farta daquilo, não era o que me instigava a ficar feliz, tinha outros sonhos…homens, uns grandes imbecis, nunca nenhum era o bastante para mim, faltava sempre algo…

Penso na aposta que aquelas malucas me fizeram fazer, já estava me preparando para perder, não suportaria mesmo o Draco Malfoy muito tempo sem me irritar…

Abro a porta do meu quarto, saindo, me distraindo destes pensamentos, vou até na cozinha. O meu elfo doméstico acorda logo.

- Senhora, precisar de algo…

- Tenha calma…Vilk...é só copo de leite, eu vou buscar…

- Não precisa … Vilk ir buscar…

Suspiro, eu bem tento que ele não me faça tudo, mas ele vai e faz. Enfim.

Bebo o leite quente, me dirijo a cama tentando dormir. Se bem que minha noite tinha certeza que seria longa…

POV Draco Malfoy

Aqui estou eu, sentado na poltrona em frente da lareira. Meus pais já haviam ido dormir a muito, eu estava com insónia, era o cúmulo. Todos os problemas na minha cabeça, não me faziam dormir. Tudo porque voltei a me lembrar daquela desgraçada, ordinária, traidora… da Violet Sky Crouch…

" Era um noite já alta, há mais de um ano e meio atrás, tinha chegado de surpresa, para vê-la, Violet Sky, sua noiva já a cerca de um mês. Só ainda não tinha dito aos meus pais, mas estava ansioso. Mas barulhos me chamam a atenção no andar de cima. Subo la em cima, entro no meu quarto e me deparo com um visão dos infernos.

Minha Violet na cama com Vincent Crabbe…meu amigo..ou pelo menos era. Ele por cima dela, fazendo sexo na minha cama.

- QUE MERDA É ESSA…

Violet se vira na minha direcção , Crabbe em seguida, pareciam chocados e muito envergonhados, ainda enroscados um no outro. Só seguro na minha varinha dizendo.

- Têm menos de cinco minutos para desaparecerem daqui…agora…- dizendo isso me viro, fecho a porta, ouvindo os gritos daquela que um dia posso dizer que amei…"

Desde dessa altura, mulheres eram mesquinhas, não as queria, não as suportava, no mínimo só para, com desculpa da expressão amigo, fodê-las e nem lembrar nem da sua cara no dia seguinte. Normalmente resultava, com uns choros aqui, outros choros ali…mas no geral resultava.

Andei uns meses nisto, mas de um ano para cá, isso perdeu o interesse, não me interessava nenhuma, me perdi no trabalho. E minha vida agora era…um tédio…Aquela Greengrass desgraçada tinha razão. E meus pais agoram amolavam minha paciência para eu me casar. Não queria me casar…credo só de pensar em ter herdeiros com algumas das que conheci na festa de meu aniversario me fazia vomitar.

Agora tinha aquela maldita aposta, mas ela comeria na minha mão. Ninguém chama Draco Malfoy de tédio, só eu me posso chamar. O maldito do Blaise, conseguiu tocar no meu tendão de Aquiles. Realmente eu não estava agindo como eu agiria…por isso, não faria mal nenhum tentar conquistar a Greengrass. Podia tirar minha vida desse tédio não é mesmo…e ela era tudo menos um tédio, digo me recordando dela na festa. Por Merlin, seria interessante…e teria um mês inteirinho com ela, por causa do casamento do Blaise, seria por demais…


	5. Chapter 5

**POV Astoria Greengrass**

Casamentos? Porque é que as noivas pareciam sempre tão felizes? Iam ficar amarradas a homens que provavelmente tinha um Q.I a baixo do delas, e elas todas felizes por irem ficar presas!

Estávamos todas no quarto de Pansy, na mansão Parkinson, já me tinha vestido há uma boa meia hora, elas estavam ainda decidindo o que vestir. Oh, santíssima paciência. A mais indecisa, a noiva, Pansy! Aff! Tudo isto só para o almoço ensaio para o casamento. Por Merlin, que é preciso ter paciência. Também não estava com muita, não tinha dormido muito essa noite e bem teria que aturar o Malfoy, que era padrinho junto comigo, o resto do almoço. Por Merlin, que não tinha sorte nenhuma.

Suspiro forte, olho para elas, ainda naquela confusão.

- Meninas vou descer…

- Está bem Asty, você ta linda…cuidado com os zonzobulos que você tem muitas em volta de tua cabeça…- diz com aqueles óculos nos olhos, que minha abençoada irmã tira, dizendo para ela se despachar. Por Merlin!

- Obrigada Luna…pelo aviso…tchau…-ela se despedem eu desço as escadas, na sala encontrava-se quase toda a família Parkinson e a família Zabini. Me junto a eles, disfarçando sorrisos, conversando. Céus, fossem festas, jantares ou almoços como esses. A falsidade era algo que imperava mesmo. Todo o mundo invejava todo o mundo. Suspiro com força.

Elas descem as escadas passado uma boa meia hora, vamos para o salão das refeições, nos sentamos todos nos respectivos lugares. Pais e padrinhos ao lado dos noivos, ou seja, eu tinha que estar sentada perto da fuinha ambulante. Merlin não tinha pena de mim.

Trocávamos palavras circunstanciais, de vez em quando um comentário mais mordaz, que levava uma resposta delicada e cordial, a muito, mas muito custo…Minha paciência com ele ,estava indo pelo o limite. Não consigo, ordinário desgraçado. Pelo o menos na minha mente o posso xingar a vontade, sem quebrar a aposta com a Pansy. Aff! Pensava que tinha piada com aqueles comentários. É eu era bonita mas não para o teu bico.

- Porque você não se enxerga, Draco ?- digo com um delicado e falso sorriso, ao qual ele me lança um sorriso igual.

- Mas eu enxergo muito bem, até bem demais…- diz me percorrendo com olhar de alto a baixo. Fico vermelha, de raiva, de raiva, não era de vergonha. Era de raiva…!

O almoço estava perto do fim. Graças a Merlin! Vamos novamente para sala, todo mundo conversando. Os noivos iam em volta dos convidados falando com todos. A toda a hora eu tentava desviar meu olhar dele, ele parecia estar vidrado em mim. Imbecil,controla Astoria, lembra da Aposta com a Pansy, lembra da aposta…affff…..Ele desvia o olhar para Zabini que estava perto dele agora.

Decido sair da confusão, indo dar um giro na cozinha ninguém com certeza iria ali. Peço um drink, ao elfo, que me dá. Que inocente, pensando que ninguém entraria ali. Ouço o trinco da porta a abrir, viro minhas costas e meu rosto na direcção do infeliz que me estava para atrapalhar, para meu azar, Draco Malfoy, com um sorriso arrogante no rosto.

Segura a paciência Astoria.

**POV Draco Malfoy**

Já havia falado com muita gente, não tinha paciência para mantinha um leve sorriso no rosto. Enfim!Olhava na direcção da Greengrass. Estava difícil lidar com ela, parecia um cubo de gelo, de arrogância, nada parecida com o anjo que julguei ver na inha festa de aniversario, não era daquelas que caia na minha sedução com um simples olhar, maldita desgraçada. Olho para Zabini, que me lança um olhar desafiador, inclinando a cabeça dele para a frente, ela estava indo para um corredor, saíndo da sala. Vou indo na direcção que ela foi. Cozinha? Sério? Ela entra, eu entro em seguida olhando ela pedir um drink , eu entro, ela me olha furiosa com a interrupção.

- Não fica muito tempo na mesma divisão que as outras pessoas, Greengrass…não se junta, a elas, oh é muito para você, Greengrass ?

- Com você aqui, ocupando a cozinha com teu ego nem preciso ir na sala, morria sufocada…com tantos egos juntos.

- Tão fria e grossa…por isso que fica sozinha não é mesmo…- digo me aproximando dela, ao qual ela anda para trás. Até dar com a mesa da cozinha. Bingo, ela seria mais fácil ali sem escapatória ! Me aproximo dela, à qual ela fica cada vez mais atrapalhada, eu noto os sinais, olha para os lados tentando um escape. Quando ela tenta desviar para o lado, a seguro rapidamente pela cintura. Ele fica fula, mais do que o normal numa mulher. Então faz algo que não estava a espera. Ela me da uma joelhada no sitio que você pode imaginar meu amigo. Eita mulher desgraçada, ordinária, besta…ela pode ter deixado o Draquinho júnior estéril…Que raio que a mulher era furiosa. Ela era mais difícil que eu pensava, enquanto tentava controlar a dor que tinha no dito cujo. Desgraçada!

- Tenta me tocar de novo Malfoy, que faço pior para a próxima…- Ela muda repentinamente a expressão furiosa, ao olhar para a porta, para uma meio assombrada e depois sorri, colocando as mãos nas minhas costas como, a me consolar ? Ahn, ela era maluca?

Quando olho na direcção que ela estava olhando, na porta estavam Zabini que sorria descaradamente, Pansy que tinha um olhar de falcão, que perscruta tudo. Ao fundo estavam Luna e Daphne que seguravam o riso. Só tenho o impulso de a segurar pelo o braço.

- Vamos indo Astoria ?- digo sendo cordial, se bem que o que eu queria era lançar-lhe um crucio pela ousadia de me dar uma joelhada. Abrindo um largo sorriso forçado.

- Claro, Draco…- diz numa voz falsamente doce, tentando segurar o riso com minha expressão que ela pareceu notar que eu controlava .- Tudo pelos os nossos amigos…não é, só não estraga tudo..?- diz falando baixinho, que só eu ouço.

- Sem duvida… mas você me paga…

- Veremos…

Nisto saímos da cozinha voltando para a mesa, sendo seguidos pelos nossos amigos. Esse almoço felizmente já estava perto do fim. Mas a Greengrass estava-se revelando mais difícil do que eu previa. Teria de mudar de estratégia…

Podia ter perdido uma batalha, mas a Guerra eu ganharia…


	6. Chapter 6

**POV Draco Malfoy**

Nem acredito nisto, serio isto não podia estar acontecendo. Eu ficar preso aqui, não pode ser, ainda mais com uma mulher de olhar assassino, que parecia prestes a me matar. Nem nessas situações ela para de me olhar assim, Greengrass ocasiões, até acharia isso divertido, mas agora estava tudo menos isso. O sítio em questão era um banheiro. Sim isso mesmo amigo, um banheiro.

Agora deve-se estar se perguntando como chegamos a ficar presos num banheiro. Bem foi mais ou menos assim.

" Estava com uma pesada ressaca em cima, pois é , naquele maldito almoço, tive duas hipóteses : Matava a Greengrass por ter tido a ousadia de me dar um joelhada ou enchia a cara e controlava estes impulsos.

Mas tinha que me levantar, experimentar o terno que ia usar no casamento do Blaise com a Pansy e mais uma vez tinha de ver aquela Diaba. Aff, segura a paciência. Você já teve desafios maiores, não iria ser ela que iria te derrubar.

Vou tomar um banho para acordar, me visto, vou tomar um pequeno- almoço. Saiu indo na direcção da Loja da Madame Malkin, ela tinha vestes para todas as ocasiões.

Chego la estava a Pansy, o Blaise, a Daphne e claro como não podia deixar de ser a Diaba, mais conhecida por Astoria Greengrass. Mal me vê, esboça um sorriso de escárnio. Diaba!

Começa logo o reboliço, de se porem de volta de mim e da Greengrass nos obrigando a experimentar o terno e ela o vestido . Suspiravam numas partes, noutras criticavam um detalhezinho que fosse. Aff que saco! Só faltava arranjar as calças e já estava. A diaba estava num provador de roupa, so se ouviam gritos da irmã ou suspiros.

Passa-se horas nisto, até que a loja estava quase vazia, passamos ali uma tarde inteira serio! Isto era demais, nunca na minha vida iria me casar. Agora estava sozinho ali e a Madame Malkin acabando de atender umas clientes. Os noivos tinham sumido no Beco Diagonal , mais a irmã da Diaba, indo tratar de outros assuntos do casamento me deixando ali com a diaba na loja, sofrendo com fitas medidoras, tesouras e etc… aff! Nunca que me caso!

Logo em seguida quase na hora de fecho, vejo entrar na loja, Violet Sky com o Crabbe. Normalmente eu agiria como um Malfoy deve agir sempre superior, mas ver eles dois ali, me doeu imensamente, mais do que gostaria de admitir. Me desvio de onde estava, não tinha mais ninguém perto de mim mesmo, entro no primeiro banheiro que vejo, me trancando por dentro a fechadura. Olho para trás era a diaba!.. Não por Merlin. Tento abrir a porta daquela joça, não abre ? Como assim? Tento abrir de novo, não cede, puxo da varinha tento abrir com um _alohomora_. Tento soltar um grito, mas aquilo tinha um feitiço isolador de som, não posso isto não . Não abre, fico mais branco do que já estou. Ela olhava para mim, furiosa. Ouve –se uma porta a fechar, a Madame Malkin fechara a loja.

Foi assim que chegamos á situação de agora. "

Ela me encarava prestes a me matar mesmo.

– O que você fez sua doninha albina?

Arquejo minha sobrancelha, sorriu de lado não demonstrando meu nervosismo.

– Nervosa, Greengrass…?

– Nos teus sonhos…Malfoy

– Olha...que a mim me parece que sim…

– Que te deu na ideia para entrar no banheiro feminino…

– Não reparei…

– Como se essa cabeça loira pensasse…aff… como saímos daqui agora…?

– Então a crânia não é você, Greengrass pensa numa solução também…

–Aff isto não pode estar acontecendo…não pode me estar acontecendo mesmo…ficar presa aqui com você…

**POV Narradora**

Enquanto isso no lado de fora, Blaise, Pansy, Daphne, e agora Luna riam ao ver as cenas de seus amigos através de um pequena camera . Tinham ar de quem haviam tramado algo.

– Onde você achou isto Luna ?- Pergunta Pansy, arquejando a sobrancelha.

– No mundo trouxa, eles usam isso, os espiões para ver qualquer lugar…e achei que seria uma boa…

– So você Luna..- diz Daphne, suspirando.

Mas nisto continuaram a ver Draco e Astoria no banheiro quase se matando.

**POV Astoria Greengrass**

Isto não podia estar acontecendo comigo. Eu não podia estar aqui presa com ele, não podia estar! Dou murros na porta. Não cede nem um milímetro. Começo despejando minha frustração na mesma. Me viro na direcção do Malfoy, que estava encostado na parede me olhando como se eu fosse uma louca, vou na direcção dele, ele desvia de mim, vou atrás dele, ele desviava.

– Isto é tudo tua culpa doninha albina…- Pego a minha varinha de dentro da mala que trazia apontando na direcção dele. Ele engolia em seco agora.

– Como assim…não é nada…não pensei que a porta estivesse emperrada…Astoria cuidado com essa varinha na minha direcção….

Riu sarcasticamente, ele engole seco mais uma vez.

– Oh mais meu querido se não saiu daqui pode crer…- aponto na direcção do Draquinho júnior.- …que não terá descendência….- Minha respiração estava muito acelerada.

Eu sofria de claustrofobia, não podia me sentir pressa em nenhum lugar. Começo a ficar de joelhos, ele agora estava meio preocupado, ou era ilusão minha…?

– Você esta bem , Greengrass…?

– Eu …eu…me deixa em paz…Malfoy…- digo tentando afasta-lo mas estava ficando sem forças, so pensava que aquele lugar era minúsculo, estava a me ço a suar muito. Ele estava agora meio chocado.

Num acto que não esperava ele me abraça, me agarro a ele meio desesperada. Começo a me controlar aos poucos, me concentrando num cheiro de limão e mel…que cheio maravilhoso. Podia ser um imbecil, mas cheirava divinalmente. Aos poucos minha respiração volta ao normal.

– Eu…

– Vamos aparatar…?

Não tínhamos pensado nisso.Só aceno com a cabeça, ele não deixou de me abraçar, naquele momento ele estava tão querido, não parecia querer me zoar pelo o meu medo de ficar presa em lugar . Parecia estar sendo tão compreensivo. Aff , mas ainda é Draco Malfoy não se esqueça, Astoria.

Fico olhando ele seriamente, ele olhava serio também.

– Eu…obrigada por me ajudar..mas isso nunca aconteceu Malfoy…

– Certo…qual o teu preço Greengrass ?

– Aff sua anta…que você quer ?

– Sempre tão dura…fria…Podemos começar de novo, Greengrass ?

– Como assim ?- fico meio desconcertada.

– Tentamos nos dar melhor, quero te conhecer Astoria ?

– Tudo bem…Draco…

Ele sorri para mim, nossa era um sorriso diferente. Cautela, Astoria! Ele ainda é Draco Malfoy. Mas tentar me dar melhor com ele, podia ser bom para mim, é Pansy não levaria os Puffskins ,ai não levaria não.

**POV Draco Malfoy**

Nossa quem diria que ela sofria de claustrofobia, nem eu diria tal coisa. Mas agora tinha visto ela assim frágil, não quis zoar dela. Quis ajudá-la! Enfim, já sabia que caminho eu tomaria para a conquistar. Ohh sim, ela comeria na minha mão. Ohhh ..sim!...

**POV Narradora**

Vêem os amigos aterrar no beco, riem entre si, indo ter com eles. Oh Oh, isto iria ser divertido, fazer de cupido com seus amigos.


	7. Chapter 7

POV Astoria Greengrass

Merda!Merda! Mil vezes merdaaaa! Como é que isto foi acontecer? Olho o desastre em minha volta. Olho minhas roupas amassadas e olho o desgraçado a minha frente, que sorria idiotamente para mim.

– Larga de estar tão preocupada, Astoria…- diz aquela voz irritante, com um deixe de maldade na voz, a vontade que me dava era pular no pescoço dele para o calar.

– Como não estar preocupada?...Como?...- digo tentando me controlar.

– A gente chama os elfos para fazer de novo….

– Põe esse cérebro loiro para pensar…aff como assim…fazer de novo…? A Pansy vai me matar…

– Ela ladra mas não morde…

– Aff...doninha albina…como foi deixar o bolo cair ?...

– Ele caiu…também era só a prova do bolo…oras a culpa não foi minha …estava ocupado com outras coisas….- diz ele sorrindo para mim, viro o rosto, vermelha - e não me chama de doninha albina , Greengrass….- diz ele franzindo o cenho, quase me querendo esganar, mas estava com mais vontade que ele.

– Chamo como quiser..Malfoy… - suspiro forte, me sentando numa cadeira, ele senta a distância longa de mim, mas sem tirar aquele sorriso irritante que se tinha instalado no seu rosto.

Como explicar o que aconteceu, como um bolo de mais de seis andares, se estatelou no chão e roupas amassadas. Bem temos de recuar no tempo…

" Tudo começou de manhã, a Pansy insistiu que nos padrinhos tínhamos de ir com ela fazer a prova do bolo. Serio , prova do bolo? Enfim…não insisti muito nisso, se ela queria ir…não ia fazer desfeita também estava no meu dia de folga. Podia ir…

Vamos até á Dedos de Mel em Hogsmeade, que a Pansy insistiu que era o sítio ideal para fazer o bolo do seu casamento monumental! Aff que tédio…

Cheguei lá na hora acordada, tinha aparecido primeiro uns segundos depois, aparece o Draco, que olhou para mim e em volta, arqueja a sobrancelha.

– Chegamos muito cedo ?

– Creio chegamos a horas, a Pansy é que esta atrasada…- bufo meio de irritação.

– Vamos entrar…?- Ele diz para mim.

– Sim porque não….

Nisto entramos, mal a senhora Mel nos viu nos chamou para a sala onde estava o bolo, dizendo que a tinha dito que não podia vir, mas que eles comprovavam se gostavam e mandavam fazer ou não aquele para o casamento. Olhamos um para outro. Ficamos ali meio a olhar, um para o outro, suspiramos forte.

– Tudo bem…-dizemos quase ao mesmo tempo. Aproximamos do bolo, uau que era gigante, todo branco, mas havia uma fatia que estava em um prato, com dois garfos. Estranhamos, mas tinha o mesmo aspecto do bolo, não reclamamos e pegamos um pedaço e comemos.

Mas algo estranho acontece ao comermos o pedaço, um calor me sobe acima, mas um calor absurdo, vou tentar pegar algo para beber, estava ficando com sede, com tudo, só queria tirar a roupa, como é que isto aconteceu ? Que raio tinha o bolo ?

Olho para o Draco, grande erro, ele estava como eu. Tirou o casaco, ficando só de camisa cinza colada ao corpo. Céus o que casacos não escondem ? Que peito por Merlin… Que pensamentos são estes, pelas cuecas de Merlin, o que eu estou pensando? Parece que não vê homem á séculos Astoria…Pensando bem…aff afasta os pensamentos, afasta os pensamentos…

Nesse momento ele olha para mim, tinha uma espécie de fogo no olhar, eu engolo em seco, não por medo, nem por vergonha, mas porque eu queria o mesmo. Ohhh Merlin, me tire daqui…não ele, não Draco Malfoy. Me tento afastar para ir embora, mas minhas pernas não me obedeciam, ele se aproximava lentamente, me segura pela a cintura com um braço, com o outro me força a olhar seu rosto.

– Tente fugir…Asty…- diz falando arrastado e muito baixo perto do meu ouvido. Engulo em seco, ainda numa tentativa meio ridícula, coloco minha mãos no seu peito tentando afastá-lo,mas ao sentir a firmeza ali por Merlin. A minha mente repreendia fortemente o que estava fazendo…mas que firmeza..afasta daqui Astoria…

Ele não me deixa pensar, me beija ali mesmo, tento o repelir, mas não queria, eu queria aquele beijo. E céus como ele beijava bem…Maldito desgraçado, queria pegar fogo, iria pegar. Colo minhas mãos por detrás de sua nuca, o colocando mais perto de mim, nos colando praticamente um no outro. Ele solta um gemido contra minha boca, passeando livremente suas mãos pelo o meu corpo. Naquele momento não queria saber, só queria que ele continuasse fazendo aquilo…

De repente, um POP se ouve, um guinchinho baixo, era um elfo domestico, meio envergonhado e eu no susto, afasto o Draco de mim, o empurrando, ele se desequilibrando, se agarra com força na mesa e lá vai ao chão um bolo de casamento de seis andares…

E foi assim que chegamos a esta situação…"

Enquanto me perdia nestes pensamentos , o silencio perdurava. Podia se ouvir o barulho lá fora, enquanto ali na cozinha, o silencio era cortante e incomodativo. Até que uma voz muito espantada vem perto de nós, era a senhora Mel.

– Mil perdões, senhora…- digo eu, mesmo não sendo minha culpa.

– Oh minha querida não há problema…- diz ela com um largo sorriso, eu e a doninha albina, olhamos para a mulher meio desconcertados, tínhamos deitado o bolo ao chão e ela não estava zangada, de facto parecia …feliz?

– O bolo estava...bom…- digo eu .

– Ainda bem, pelo o que vejo…-diz olhando o estado das nossas roupas, fico meio vermelha, nem me atrevo a olhar para ele. A mulher alarga o sorriso.

Me despeço da senhora, saiu da loja, aparantando de lá para minha casa, nem despedindo da doninha.

POV Draco Malfoy

Que raios tinha acontecido ali? É so o que me questiono…

Acabo de aparatar na Mansão Malfoy. Me questionando e questionando…repasso mentalmente tudo que aconteceu desde inicio ate agora…

Primeiro a mulher é cubo de gelo, me detesta de morte , depois tem aquela vertente sensível em que deixou que a abraçasse quando estava com pânico de espaços apertados, vamos na maldita prova do bolo, depois sinto uma vontade incontrolável de a beijar e depois ao beijá-la em vez de me repelir , ela corresponde e céus como ela era quente, como ela estava entregue se o elfo não tivesse aparecido o que não teria acontecido…Jesus , quem raios é você Astoria Greengrass…não te entendo…

Mas agora mais do que nunca quero entender….que mais segredos você esconde minha bela Greengrass…?

Pego num copo de firewhisky, ainda submergido nestes pensamentos.

POV Narradora

Enquanto isso na Dedos de Mel…

– Senhora Mel…- diz um voz sonhadora, era Luna, acompanhada de Pansy, Blaise , Daphne e Theodore.

– Oi , e senhores e senhoritas….

– Como correu ? – Pergunta Luna.

– Na perfeição, aquela poção que a senhora colocou no pedaço resultou bem…

Os outros olham Luna, com a cenho franzido.

– Que você colocou no bolo, Luna ? – Pergunta Daphne.

– Poção desinibidora, faz com que as pessoas diminuíam suas inibições e façam o que realmente querem…e pedi ajuda a senhora Mel para nos ajudar…

– Ohhhh!- Foi murmúrio geral ali na loja.

– Adoro romances…- diz a senhora Mel, com olhos muito sonhadores.- Jovens enamorados, me lembra tanto minha historia com meu falecido marido…

– É mesmo…sra. Mel, que romântico…- diz Luna também sonhadora.

Os outros ficam meio rir com elas, duas. Só Luna para ter uma ideia dessas. Mas estava indo bem…os seus amigos estavam começando a se entender…


	8. Chapter 8

POV Narradora

Faltavam dois dias para o casamento, hoje era a despedida de solteiro, mas Pansy e Blaise tinham umas ideias diferentes para fazer na suas respectivas festas de despedida de solteiro.

– Está tudo certo Theo?- Pergunta Blaise, a este que afirma com a cabeça que sim.

– Está tudo certo Daphne, Luna ?-diz Pansy com sorriso perfeito de uma slytherin, que sorriem acenando com a cabeça.

– Sim, há-de ser hoje, oras…- diz Luna, sorrindo sonhadora.

POV Astoria Greengrass

Este mês passou numa correria, entre preparar o jantar do casamento, copo-de-agua e etc…credo! E claro que ia ser tia, que fofo!Era um bebé de lua-de-mel!Ahahah Enfim, hoje ia haver Despedida de solteiro? Hiiiii por um lado estava exultante não teria que ver a cara do Malfoy hoje, isso seria muito bom, ao longo de quase todo o mês fiz o máximo para o evitar. Mordo meu lábio inferior, que raios me teria dado naquele dia? Era como se não me conseguisse controlar. Aff!

Levo um empurrão, dentro dos elevadores do Ministério, aff como odiava este elevadores. Quase meu pequeno- almoço vai fora. Saiu no andar do departamento da execução das leis magicas, cumprimento toda a gente ao passar, incluindo e ignorando em seguida, meus colegas idiotas.

Hoje haveria julgamento, não era a juíza responsável, mas teria que assistir, transfiguro minha roupa na toga vermelha e na cartola vermelha na cabeça. Entro me sentando , a espera que chegasse todo o mundo. Passado quase meia hora estava tudo a postos para o julgamento.

– Bem hoje estamos aqui reunidos….- Falava Hermione Weasley, aff, bastou ser heroína de Guerra para ascender a presidente do Wizengamot, enfim ela era boa no que fazia. Estava sendo meio injusta, mas também não estava com humor hoje.- para o julgamento de …- ela hesita em falar olhando na minha direcção discretamente, eu franzo o cenho.- Reginald Greengrass …pelo o crime de torturar trouxas em pleno centro de Londres…deixando danos irreversíveis no mesmo …- Ela continuou a falar, eu estava estática.

Minha alma estava longe dali, aquele era da minha família, era meu primo Reginald. Grande apoiante de Voldemort, o único da família. Mas será que o pesadelo da Guerra não me deixaria nunca.

– Todas as provas o indiciam nesse crime, incluindo testemunhas oculares….- ele havia-o feito mesmo. – Será levado por aurores para Azkaban, onde ficará em prisão perpetua…

Ele gritava das correntes, na minha direcção.

– ASTORIA …VOCE NÃO PODE ME DEIXAREM ME LEVAREM ASTORIA ASTORIA…- a voz deixou de se ouvir, continuei estática no lugar, todo o mundo me olhava, olhares acusatórios. A Hermione me olhava com certa pena, nos tínhamos dado bem em Hogwarts , ela sabia que eu nunca tinha tido os ideais de Voldemort, mas para todos aqueles ali, bastava um membro ser comensal que o resto da família era. Gente estúpida!

Levanto-me de cabeça erguida, saindo de nariz empinado. Não devia nada a ninguém, e não fiz mal a ninguém , não tinha que receber aqueles olhares. Saiu para o hall do ministério, todo o mundo me olhava já deviam saber da prisão do Reginald Greengrass. Não suportava aqueles olhares de pena e outros de acusação. Entro numa das lareiras e aparato para minha casa, passo por minha mãe e meu pai que me olhavam meio assombrados ao verem ali tão cedo, entro no meu quarto ignorando suas falas. Tranco a porta. E dou largas as minhas lágrimas, aquela Guerra nunca me deixaria de perseguir…

Passado uns largos minutos, limpo minhas lágrimas, ouço um POP em seguida, no meu quarto, era minha irmã, Daphne que me olhava com angustia, vou ate ela, ela não devia se ço-a, ela chora no meu ombro. Atrás estava Theodore, que nos olhava compreensivo. Seguro as minhas lágrimas, este era somente mais um obstáculo.

– Animo, Daph…você tem que estar alegre, afinal quer que seu filho nasça já com teu stress…- digo tentando anima-la que parece que resultar, ela bufa dizendo:

– Eu não sou stressada essa é você…ahhaha…vamos superar isto não vamos Asty ?-me pergunta esperançosa.

– Claro que sim…e hoje há uma despedida de solteira da Pansy, eu encho cara e você bebe suco de abóbora…-digo forçando um sorriso, ao qual ela ri comigo desgostosa.

– Malvada…ahaah…

Todos meus Puffskins saltitavam num canto do quarto, minha irmã foi ate eles, rindo.

Por dentro estava com tudo menos com ânimo de ir a festas, mas se fosse para animar a Daph, e pela Pansy, que não perdoaria se eu não fosse, eu não sairia daquela casa. Aff…eu encho a cara hoje…se lixe o Mundo.

POV Draco Malfoy

Toc,Toc,Toc…afff que estava perdendo a paciência, como era possível, que o Blaise se demorasse tanto, era só a roupa para a despedida de solteiro, não era roupa de gala com o ministro da magia. Ele estava naquele provador, sem exagero, á uma hora e quarenta e dois minutos…afff…

Sai um especial do profeta diário, pego no que estava na loja na manchete surgia:

" REGINALD GREENGRASS PRESO POR USAR A MALDIÇAO CRUCIATUS COM MUGGLES…"

Greengrass, o primo das Greengrass, lembrava-me dele, sempre pela supremacia bruxa, dava-me bem com ele, mas ele era meio maluco para as torturas, foi comensal lembro-me disso, deixamos de nos dar bem quando não matei Dumbledore…balanço a cabeça passando esse pensamento á frente. Leio o resto da notícia, feita pela Rita Skeeter, mulher desprezível, difamava a família inteira. Como estaria a Astoria? Aff meus pensamentos fogem sempre para ela. Será que ela estaria bem ?

– Draco…-ouço uma voz meio tremula e fininha, olha e vejo Violet Sky Crouch, aff meu dia estava para piorar só podia, com ela meu ex-melhor amigo traidor , Vincent Crabbe. Olho sua barriga, saliente, devia estar grávida, engulo em seco, disfarçadamente e mantenho minha mascara séria, gélida e dura.

– Olá, se me dão licença…

– Draco…- não me viro para trás, ela começa falando.- Me desculpa…

– Esqueçam…me deixem em paz…- ouço sua voz chorosa agora, me viro para trás, ela chorava me olhando, eu nem sinto nada so sinto repulsa por ela e olho para o outro que nem me encarava so olhava o chão. Aff, so me davam nojo.

Nesse momento o príncipe encantado mais conhecido por Blaise, sai do provador, olha a situação, sorrindo, vem ate mim, com sacos na mão e tudo, fica meio serio mas depois volta a sorrir de novo.

– Já estou pronto Draco vamos indo…prazer em vê-los Crabbe e Violet…- nos saímos da loja, Blaise nada mais diz , pelo o caminho, por isso nos damos bem, ele me entendia e não falava nada, esperava que falasse.

– Blaise…

– Antes que comece ponderando não ir a minha despedida de solteiro vou já dizendo que não aceito um não...e lá vai ter montes de gatinhas…e vamos encher a cara mano…

Suspiro forte , ele não ia me deixar não ir mesmo. Enfim, teria que ir, ele era meu amigo, o único que ainda considerava tal alem do Theo, ele me ajudou desde daquela época negra em que tive de me tornar comensal e etc…Não podia desapontá-lo aff desde quando fico tão bom samaritano…aff…enfim encheria a cara pelo o menos e me esqueceria de meus desgostos e mágoas….

A noite chega, já estava pronto, pego no endereço que Blaise me deu, chegando la estranho estar tão calmo, era um bar na Via Diagon…perto do Beco Diagonal, era um zona de bares, ao chegar la estava meia dúzia de pessoa não reconhecia ninguém.

Sinto um olhar me queimar, olho para trás, dando de caras com belos olhos verdes, acompanhados de um corpo angelical, a dona de tamanha beleza, Astoria Greengrass…

– Você também veio aqui…com o endereço que a Pansy te deu ?

– Não... foi com o endereço que o Blaise me deu …?

Ela suspira.

– Eles andam tramando alguma …

– É….

Olhamos um para o outro, por um momento pondero ir embora e vejo em seus olhos que ela tinha ponderado o mesmo, mas apesar daquela expressão fria em sua cara, via um destelo de tristeza nos seus olhos, ela estava como eu hoje. Triste e em baixo.

– Aceita um firewhisky…?

Ela me lança um sorriso amarelo, acenando com a cabeça. Vamos até a uma mesa nos sentando, pedimos uma garrafa de firewhisky, íamos bebendo em silencio . As garrafas vão sucedendo umas as outras. Ela agora ria, chorava, tudo junto. Eu aguentava bem a bebida, mas pelos os visto ela não.

– Draco…

– Diz…

– Eu tentei, formar uma imagem de seriedade, de força…inque…basta vir um membro da minha família…inque…que estraga todo um trabalho…inque…

– Você é forte, a mulher mais forte que eu conheço…-digo sendo sincero, ela olha muito fixamente para mim.

– Graças a você…inque…- diz ela não desviando os olhos de mim, franzo o cenho.

– Como assim?

– No meu primeiro…inque…ano em Hogwartss…você me chamou …gorda azul…inque…jurei que mais ninguém me …inque…humilharia…e depois vem o …inque Reginald..inque …estraga tudo…não aguento…inque…

Seguro sua mão ouvindo-a com atenção.

– Você é Astoria Greengrass, vai conseguir encontrar força ate no inferno diaba…e me desculpa pelo o que te disse á anos, se te magoei, eu era um idiota…nessa altura…-digo sendo sincero com ela, por algum motivo, não queria mentir para ela. Queria conhecê-la mais, olhando ainda nos olhos dela profundamente.

– Sou horrível ? – acho que ela nem prestou muita atenção ao que disse, esboço um ligeiro sorriso.

– Só quando resmunga Greengrass…- brinco com ela, ela ri ainda mais.

– Isso porque você resmunga…inque….comigo…inque…também….você me detesta…- diz ela num voz pesada.

– Eu não te detesto Greengrass…- Ela nunca desviou o olhar, olhava-me seriamente, longos se levanta do seu lugar aos esses, vindo ter comigo se sentando ao meu lado, com expressão seria.

– Sério ? – Me aproximo dela lentamente, ela parecia tão frágil naquela hora, eu queria …confortá-la ? Coloco uma mão no seu rosto, ela fecha os olhos, tão entregue a mim.

– Me beija Draco…- diz ela, abrindo os olhos, que pareciam vivos agora.

Ela nem precisa pedir duas vezes, a seguro pela cintura a fazendo se sentar no meu colo, beijo seus lábios de forma suave. Ela solta leves lágrimas. Em seguida ela me abraça, passado uns segundos diz:

– Obrigada…Draco…- adormece em meus braços, a seguro firmemente, fico olhando sua expressão serena dormindo, acaricio seus cabelos pretos. Ela era um tesouro sem dúvida. Beijo sua testa, pago a conta, aparato para mansão Greengrass, a deixo deitada na cama. Sorriu olhando-a.

– Obrigada, você Astoria…

Aparato para minha casa, me deito na cama, dormindo pacificamente como a muito não dormia, pensando nos belos lábios da minha veela….


	9. Chapter 9

POV Astoria Greengrass

– ACORDA ASTORIA…- Essa é a voz da futura defunta, minha irmã Daphne, se não se calar, que dor de cabeça. Ponho o travesseiro do lado, sobre minha cabeça. Porra que nem dormir uma pessoa pode.- Levanta Astoria, você é a madrinha e vai chegar atrasada no casamento...- Retiro o travesseiro, olho na cara dela, que recua uns passos. Devia mesmo ter uma péssima cara. Experimento me sentar, mau sinal, volto a me deitar de novo.- Uau, você esta com uma bruta ressaca, vou buscar ali uma poção anti ressaca para você…

Daphne sai, eu me mantenho deitada, parecia que minha cabeça ia explodir a qualquer momento, nem sequer me lembro que havia feito. Bem lembro que cheguei no bar estava vazio, encontrei com o Draco só. E bem começamos a beber firewhisky, falamos, ele tinha sido tão…compreensivo…tão gentil… e oh my god! Eu pedi para ele me pelas meias mal cheirosas de Merlin que não posso beber.

– Aqui para você…- xiii que voz tão alta, precisa falar assim tão alto.

– Fala baixo…- digo num voz rouca e falha.

– Tivesse bebido menos…

Olho na cara dela, bebendo a poção, arquejo a sobrancelha.

– Com que então despedida de solteira inesquecível não é ?- ela fica vermelha, atrapalhada.- Que vocês andam tramando ?

– Nada, você que deve ter ido parar no sitio errado…- diz não me olhando na cara, claro sinal de que me mentia.

– Sei, claro …e o Blaise também deu endereço errado para o Draco também…

– Ahmm…- ela olha para o pulso- olha as horas, se veste temos que ir…- diz ela saindo do quarto, semicerro os olhos vendo a porta por onde ela saiu. Ali havia gato e normalmente não me engano nisso.

Me visto, ainda com uma ligeira dor de cabeça, mas a poção fez milagres. Me olho no espelho não estava mal. Olho para minha cama, suspiro.

– Quero voltar para você cama, mas não pode ser…- saiu do quarto, vasculho minha bolsa vendo se tudo estava em ordem. Vou ter com Daphne , aparatamos para a Mansão Parkinson, mal chegamos ouvimos gritos histéricos. Sem duvida, da Pansy. Olho o panorama, ela com o vestido, dizendo algo do género " se ele não aparecer…se ele me deixar pendurada…" Pelo o amor de Merlin, não queria mesmo me casar um dia. Luna andava sorridente atrás dela, deixo decair os ombros, indo me sentar numa poltrona, assistindo o espectáculo. Porque so se podia chamar isso, vendo agora Daphne tentando acalmar uma Pansy para ela se sentar para lhe fazer o cabelo e a maquilhagem e uma Luna segurando as bordas do vestido de um lado ao outro, para que não se amassa-se. Uff!...Ponho a cabeça para trás, fechando os olhos.

– Astoria..nao se sente ai…vem aqui me ajudar..Asty….ele vai me deixar não vai..eu tou horrível não…tou…

Bufo meio irritada, vou ate ela, abro a minha bolsa, tirando de lá.

– Poção calmante ?

Ela me olha uns segundos, pega no frasco e bebe de uma assentada. Me sento ao lado dela, vendo suas unhas, tratando delas, já que Daphne me tinha pedido isso.

– Então como foi despedida de solteira…?

– Foi maravilhosa…teve ate direito ate a striptease…- diz ela com olhos sonhadores, Luna e Daphne suspiram de agradecimento, por eu a ter distraído.

– É acho que ate eu adoraria…não é ? Que vocês tramaram para mim?

– Ah você não gostaria…você fica fria que nem gelo Asty, nos estamos tramando para que você fique com o Draco…- fico estática no lugar, Daphne e Luna olham na direcção da Pansy que parecia assombrada agora, lanço um olhar maligno.

– Sabe Pansy, alem de Calmante essa poção, coloquei uma gotinha de veritasserum…é que normalmente uso isso para acalmar os réus no Wizengamot e fazê-los falar foi mesmo muito bom ter trazido uma dosezinha não foi…? Não preocupa…só tem efeito de uma hora…E já agora COMO ASSIM ME JUNTAR COM O DRACO ?

Elas as três agora engoliam em seco, se olham entre as três. Abrem e fecham a boca.

– Ora Asty, você e Draco combinam…só vocês não notam…- diz Luna, com seu ar sonhador.

– Ahhhaha …você estão loucos..? Endoideceram..?- Passo a mão pelo o cabelo, o desgraçando.

Me levanto da cadeira, com vontade de as esganar, mas me controlo. O silêncio reinava no pelo o mesmo, volto a me sentar.

– Ele esta envolvido nisso ?- pergunto para Pansy, precisava saber.

– Não…ele não está envolvido…- Não sei explicar porque mas uma onda de alivio me preencheu o coração.

– Larguem de se meterem na vida amorosa sim…

– Que vida amorosa, você manda todos embora, não deixa nenhum ficar …não abre teu coração a ninguém…- diz Pansy sem se controlar, suspiro. Pego da minha varinha, lanço um _silencio_ na boca dela. Ela fica, meio chocada, mas nada diz, só fica com cara aborrecida. As outras duas nem abrem a boca, estavam com medo de levar dose igual. Continuam fazendo o mesmo que estavam fazendo, ajudando a Pansy e eu acabo as unhas dela.

Pensando em certos olhos azuis acinzentados e em como aqueles lábios eram saborosos…

Que sentia por ele, nem queria pensar…mas que ele estaria pensando de mim neste momento..?

POV Draco Malfoy

– Draco amigão, levo mano, é o dia do meu casamento…- diz Blaise, no meu ouvido, no meu quarto. Maldita seja, estava tendo um sonho tão bom. Bufo de irritação, olhando para ele.

– Que horas são ?

– Faltam pouco tempo para o meu casamento, veja se levanta Draco…- olho o relógio, faltavam quase duas horas.

– Ainda é cedo para caramba me deixa dormir...- digo me voltando para o outro lado. Ele me abana.

– Vá lá…preciso de conversar mano….antes de me casar…

– Tudo bem…- concordo irritado.

– Estou nervoso…

Me volto para ele, me sento na cama, arquejo a sobrancelha .

– Você ?

– Sim, eu …Draco…caramba nunca me casei na vida… será que ela vai aparecer ?

Bufo de irritação, revirando os olhos.

– Sim, ela te adora…ela vai aparecer…

– Será que não fugiu com nenhum stripper..?- diz ele fazendo cara desgostosa, se não tivesse com uma parga de sono , ate que riria da cena. Ele esta mesmo nervoso.

– Blaise, ela te ama, ela vai aparecer…- Suspiro forte, ao ver ele divagando ainda mais, nem em prestando atenção, volto a pensar no que estava a sonhar. Ahh minha veela, agora era questão de querê-la mesmo, ela era uma caixa de surpresas, eu não cansava de tentar desvendar. Ela enquanto bebâda, era totalmente diferente. Normalmente, dizem que os bêbados são pessoas honestas. Ela era tão doce, divertida e resmungando como sempre .Ele havia se divertido imenso com ela. Era totalmente diferente das outras. Quando ela pediu para beijá-la, ele ficou mais uma vez surpreendido. Ele queria descobrir mais dela. Esboço um ligeiro sorriso.

– Draco…Draco …você esta a me ouvir…- diz Blaise exasperado. Suspiro de frustração para ele. Me levanto da cama, melhor.

Me iria centrar agora em Blaise, mas …não sabia que sentia por ela, mas era algo forte, mas diferente do que tinha sentido por Violet, que seria que sentia por Astoria?

Quando é que as coisas começaram a mudar ?


	10. Chapter 10

POV Narradora

A manhã transcorre com os seus tumultos, Astoria e Draco estavam pelos cabelos com os amigos. Eles iam casar e estavam a surtar a cada minuto que passava. Daphne , Astoria e Luna tentavam acalmar Pansy que estava quase morrendo. Draco e Theodore tentavam acalmar um Blaise que pensava que a noiva não viria.

POV Astoria Greengrass

Estávamos numa carruagem, sim uma carruagem? Céus era mesmo, preciso isto tudo? Segundo Pansy sim, estávamos a caminho do local onde iria decorrer a cerimónia, ohh meu Merlin quando isso acaba.

A cerimónia era na mansão dos Zabini, estávamos indo para lá. Chegamos na Mansão, fui avisar o senhor que ia tocar a marcha marital, que começasse, voltei para o pé da Pansy, mas antes notei um olhar sobre mim, ao olhar para trás reparo no Draco Malfoy, ele não notar meu olhar, sorri de canto, eu sorriu arquejando uma sobrancelha. Ele segurava a risada. Uau, nunca tinha reparado que ele era tão…lindo quando sorria. Que você esta pensando Astoria Greengrass…? Abano quase imperceptivelmente a cabeça, me dirigindo para o pe de Pansy. Eu, Luna e Daphne íamos de damas de honor, o que significava que íamos na frente, céus odiava profundamente casamentos. A marcha começa cheguei no altar e fui me por perto de Draco. O pai de Pansy, entrega-a a Blaise, que sorria aliviado e feliz. E Pansy retribui o olhar, eu sorria para os dois. Viam- se que estavam felizes, estava contente por eles. A cerimonia começa com o conservador a falar no que consiste o casamento, que tédio! Mas uma voz sussurrada me desperta para a realidade.

– Mais sóbria, srta. Astoria…?- diz num tom brincalhão, Draco Malfoy.

– Sim, muito obrigada por me levar a casa, foi…gentil de sua parte…- digo ganhando coragem de olhar no seu rosto que estava próximo do meu, ele parecia surpreendido por eu agradecer, mas nada diz, somente sorri marotamente.

– Hmm não há problema, sempre que tiver presentes como os que recebi antes de te levar a casa…- diz ele num voz propositadamente aveludada, sedutora. Me arrepio inteira, ele se estava referindo ao …ao beijo. Fico corada, sentia meu rosto queimar, ele somente sorria.- Eu tenho sempre esse efeito…- diz ele meio arrogante. Suspiro forte, lhe dou um pisão no pé, que ele afoga um grito, me olhando com um muxoxo irritado. Sorriu abertamente para ele, ele sorri para mim.- Esta voltando ao normal, ainda bem…- Arquejo uma sobrancelha, ele continua com a mesma expressão.

– Que quer dizer com isso…?

– Gosto de você como é Astoria Greengrass ….- Aquela frase se esbate sobre mim, ele gostava de como eu era, isso me deixa interiormente, muito…feliz….Mas porque? Faço uma cara confusa que ele nota rindo disfarçadamente.- É ruim..gostar de você como é srta. Astoria ?- continua ele no mesmo tom brincalhão.

– Não, mas é a primeira vez que alguém…me diz isso…é estranho ainda mais vindo de você, sr. Draco…- digo no mesmo tom que ele, que me lança um olhar arrogante, que eu sustento.

– Ohhh, mas eu sei reconhecer uma veela quando vejo uma…- fico pensando na definição de veela, e fico pensando se deveria me ofender ou ficar contente. Estava ficando incrivelmente confusa com este Draco.

– Esta me ofendendo ou elogiando ?

– Elogiando, Astoria…

– Você é um ser estranho Draco Malfoy….- digo suspirando fortemente, sendo incrivelmente sincera.

– Todos nós escondemos o que somos do mundo, quer me conhecer Astoria?- diz ele perto do meu ouvido, soando entre sincero e apreensivo. Porque essas reacções e porque esses sentimentos ? Me arrepio , desvio meu olhar para o seu, ficamos assim nos encarando durante não sei quanto tempo.

Até que ouço palmas, me viro na direcção das mesmas, Pansy e Blaise estavam se beijando. A cerimónia havia acabado. E eu não respondi sua pergunta…mas sentia seu olhar sobre mim…e me viro na sua direcção de novo.

POV Draco Malfoy

Ele não se sentia indiferente a mim, eu via nas suas expressões, no seu sorriso, que lindo sorriso. Meu Merlin! Que estou sentindo? Ohh minha veela, eu queria tanto conhecê-la e queria que ela me conhecesse.

Já não era questão da aposta com o Blaise, eu estava gostando de conhecer todas as vertentes de Astoria Greengrass, queria ela sem aquela armadura altiva e seria, queria conhecê-la.

Nossos olhares ainda não tinham despegado, ela ainda não havia me respondido. Meu coração batia a mil, eu queria que ela respondesse sim..porque ela não respondia. Ela me encarava, me analisando.

Mas nesse momento, chega o fotógrafo puxando-a a mim e a ela para as fotografias com os noivos. Blaise e Pansy estavam uma felicidade so, olhava para eles imaginando que um dia teria de estar naquela situação, e olho para Astoria ao meu lado que olhava sorrindo para fotografia, e eu me viro em seguida para tirar a fotografia também, mas pensava que não seria para nada mau, tê-la como minha noiva…Que pensamentos estes Draco ?

Ela se chega perto de mim, falando no meu ouvido, me deixando meio surpreso com a sua atitude.

– Sim..eu quero te conhecer Draco….

Solto um enorme sorriso.

POV Narradora

Pansy e Blaise olhavam os amigos com um olhar malandro, e olham para Luna , Daphne e Theodore que acenam com a cabeça.

– Bem meu Blaise, Asty pode ter descoberto, mas ainda vai nos agradecer o que vamos fazer…

– Espero que tenha razão…- diz beijando em seguida Pansy que corresponde. E todos olham discretamente para Draco e Astoria, que conversavam agora alegremente.

Tudo iria correr bem….


	11. Chapter 11

POV Astoria Greengrass

– Vá lá, Astoria, esta lá dentro..- Olho minha irmã, arquejando a sobrancelha.- Não te estou enganando… esta mesmo…lá dentro…quer que seu sobrinho nasça com desejo de beber leite de vaca…

– aff se você não pode beber, me deixe a mim beber, estamos no copo de agua…vá lá…o meu sobrinho pode esperar…

– Eu preciso …esta lá dentro, Asty…por favor…- Olho o armazém, suspirando forte. Minha irmã queria leite de vaca. Sério, leite de vaca, no meio da mansão Zabini, é meio bizarro não é, mas acho que a mãe de Zabini era mexicana dos ranchos, dai ter um armazém ao estilo de ranchos. Enfim, era meio bizarro. Entro lá dentro, ouço uma voz.

– Maldito Zabini…- Agora já entendi, quando me volto para trás a porta do armazém estava trancada. Bufo de irritação, ate que vejo o dono da voz vindo na minha direcção.

– Olá Draco…- digo sorrindo de leve, não achando la muita piada a situação, estava presa com ele dentro do armazém.

– Olá Astoria, também te prenderam aqui dentro…?

– É…eles andam numa tramóia…

– Que espécie de tramóia ?...

– Bem…ahm…- fico meio sem jeito, olhando para todos os locais, excepto para o loiro a minha frente.

– Ahm ?...- Ele se aproxima de mim, me inquirindo com o olhar. Não devia ter bebido tequila, estava achando ele extremamente sexy. Ohh meu pai. Melhor me afastar daqui.

– Eles estão tramando para nos juntar…a Pansy me confessou, diz que tenho coração fechado e que você seria o ideal para o abrir….teorias malucas… daquelas mentes malucas…

– Hmmm já faz sentido aquelas situações que nos aconteceu…- diz Draco , pensando fortemente nisso. Me vou sentar num caixote que ali estava, ele se senta a minha frente.- Como você está?

– Eu estou melhor…a ressaca cura-se bem…

– Não é isso que estou perguntando…estou me referindo a prisão do seu primo…- Diz ele num tom de voz serio, mas compreensivo. Não consigo evitar que um deixe de dor, trespassa-se meu rosto.

– Bem…tenho que superar, não será como isso, que ira me derrubar não é mesmo…- digo evitando o seu olhar, minha voz saiu tremida, apesar dos meus esforços em contrario. Ele chega perto de mim, virando meu rosto na sua direcção.

– Não é, mesmo isso que te ira derrubar, veela…

– Porque me chama de Veela…?

– Porque para mim, você é uma veela, foi o que pensei da primeira vez que te vi na festa do meu aniversario…

Riu da sua afirmação, ele sorri comigo. Ele tinha sorriso lindo.

– Eu falo de mim, mas você… não me fala de você…e como disse eu quero te conhecer, Draco…- sua expressão fica meio seria, ele tenta se afastar, mas não sei que me deu, segurei seu braço, o fazendo se sentar de novo perto de mim. Ele tinha uma expressão seria, mas eu conseguia perceber que era forçada.- Pode confiar em mim, eu não contarei a ninguém…- Ele ri sem humor nenhum, somente me olha de novo, suspira forte.

– Bem minha historia é um tanto, comum…estava noivo a cerca de um ano atrás…o seu nome Violet Sky Crouch…- a menção do nome lembro vagamente da tipa, miúda idiota. Ele continua alheio a minha reacção.- Bem estava apaixonado por ela…e bem ela me traiu com o meu ex-melhor amigo, Vincent Crabbe…e acabei me enterrando no trabalho para esquecer…- fico sem reacção só olhando o rosto de Draco. Como é que aquela abissal idiota, troca ele, por aquele..? É a tequila me estava fazendo mal, porque seguro-o e abraço-o. Ele fica com o corpo rígido, mas corresponde ao meu abraço.

– Ela foi uma idiota…você é bem melhor que ela…encontrará alguém que lhe faça feliz Draco, tenho certeza que ela será um grande sortuda…- digo com um sorriso, ele me encarava sem expressão, so me olhava. Passado uns minutos sorri na minha direcção, chega ainda mais perto de mim, meu coração estava ficando acelerado, porque ? Não entendia…

Ele desvia meu cabelo preto dos ouvidos, fala perto deles.

– Quer se candidatar a ser essa sortuda, Astoria…?- Fico sem reacção, olhando ele , muito seria. Ele sorria na minha direcção, largando em seguida, uma grande gargalhada.- Estava brincando Greengrass…

Argh, uma raiva toma conta de mim, subitamente. Tento me desviar, ele me segurava,empurro-o, mas ele segura meu braço e eu caiu sobre ele. Ele roda meu corpo, ficando por cima de mim. Seu coração, eu sentia-o, batia a mil. Mas se ele estava brincando, porque estava com o coração acelerado?

Suas íris acinzentadas, me olhavam seriamente, ele ia se aproximando de mim. Meu corpo não respondia aos gritos da minha mente, que dizia para o afastar, mas eu não desejava isso ao mesmo tempo. Seus lábios frios tocam nos meus, me beijando. Minha mente fica em branco, só pensava em como o queria nesse momento.

POV Draco Malfoy

Nem acredito que tinha falado minha história, para Astoria Greengrass, ate a um mês atrás, eu não a suportava. Mas la vai ela e me surpreende de novo " Ela foi uma idiota…você é bem melhor que ela…encontrará alguém que lhe faça feliz Draco, tenho certeza que ela será um grande sortuda (…) ". Num impulso, provoco-a. Mas sua reacção me surpreende, a Astoria que conhecia teria me lançado uma maldição pela ousadia no mínimo, mas ela ficou me olhando, me encarando. Mas la vou eu e faço besteira e digo que estava brincado. Ela fica enraivecida… Simplesmente não a entendo, mas não deixei se afastar, meu autocontrole tinha ido dar uma curva.

Sentir seu corpo sobre o meu, tinha me deixado com o coração acelerado… meu corpo,minha mente e meu coração desejavam-na….mas ao beija-la, sinto algo diferente, algo se acende mais forte no meu coração.

Ela estava se tornando importante demais, mais do que pretendia… e não sabia se isso era bom ou mau para mim…


	12. Chapter 12

_- Aqui um aviso, esse cap. contém cenas de sexo...i.i se não gostar ...melhor não ler, esta sob aviso...:)...  
>- Desculpem qualquer erro...:)<br>- Espero que gostem!_

POV Astoria Greengrass

Ele estava me beijando! Céus, que sentimentos estes, dentro de mim…por amor de Merlin, que ele me deixava fora de mim, sinto algo como um choque trespassando meu corpo, abro os olhos, o empurro delicadamente para longe dos meus lábios, fico olhando-o seriamente.

– Isto..isto…- ele coloca um dedo sobre minha boca, me provocando um novo arrepio.

– Não fale nada que estrague este momento, Astoria…- diz ele numa voz claramente rouca, suave, doce…que me faz arrepiar de novo.

– Eu …

Mas não tenho tempo de completar, ele me puxa para si de novo, me beijando, e novamente me perdia,lembrando que ele ainda estava sobre mim, meu corpo estava reagindo a essa proximidade, engulo em seco, olhando que o que corpo dele também reagiu, fico extremamente vermelha e agradeço ser noite para ele não notar. Nos separamos por falta de em parecia analisar meu rosto. Novamente me fala.

– Melhor me afastar antes que faça algo …que …você não goste…- Me arrepio de novo, ele me olhava com um sorriso extremamente sedutor. Ele começa a se levantar, mas provavelmente pela tequila que havia bebido , acho eu, o impeço de se levantar, fazendo com que ele choca-se comigo de meu lábio inferior, me perguntando porque fiz isso. Balanço a cabeça, ao ver que ele tinha um olhar confuso. Sem dar tempo para a minha consciência me repreender, puxo-o para mim beijando-o.

– Asty, melhor …-diz ele contra minha boca, mas naquele momento não queria ouvir nada, não queria que me falasse, o que quanto era errado, a gente se pegando em pleno armazém, em cima de fardos de palha, que tinha proximidade de vacas leiteiras provavelmente. Não queria ouvir, só queria ele naquele momento. Ele me corresponde ao beijo com intensidade, com o mesmo desejo que eu .Parando em seguida, ele olhava as minhas curvas demarcadas no vestido,suas mãos iam relutantes passeando por meu corpo, ponho minha mão sobre a sua, o fazendo desviar seus olhos para os meus, sorriu encorajando-o, ao qual ele me da um sorriso tão sincero e tão doce, que não resisto a beija-lo de corresponde de novo, explorando minha boca, mordendo o meu lábio inferior, me fazendo soltar um gemido.

– Tem mesmo certeza Asty ?- diz ele me perguntando, a realidade se esbate sobre mim, que eu estava fazendo? Suspiro de frustração, mas ele ri contra o meu rosto, me beijando de novo. Dessa vez , ele ia sem hesitação, começando a descer seus beijos, pelo o meu pescoço, me fazendo sair da realidade de novo e entrando num mundo que só nosso.

Minhas mãos pareciam que tinham pego vida própria, indo no seu casaco, que ele ajuda a despir, minhas mãos dirigem-se para o seu peito, sentindo-o. Oh meu pai, que ele era mesmo definido, tão perfeito. Ele leva a mão , abertura do meu vestido, me olhando intensamente, aqueles olhos acinzentados me encarando, me traziam tanta minha mão a sua , que segurava o ziper do vestido, o ajudando a descer para baixo. Ele sorria tão lindo, nunca desviando seu olhar do meu , me ajuda a tirar o vestido, em seguida os sapatos.

Lentamente , nossas roupas vão ficando pelo o chão, do armazém. Ele agora passeava as mãos pelo o meu corpo, me tratando que nem rainha, beijando cada pedaço, me fazendo revirar os olhos de prazer. Pelos os céus, onde ele andou todo esse tempo? Olho cada detalhe dele, passeando meu olhar pelo o corpo dele, desde seu cabelo loiro, pela sua testa, indo nos seus olhos, descendo para seu peito tão definido, minha mão direita levo-a ao mesmo, sentindo seu coração batendo acelerado, tal como o meu. Desço mais o olhar para baixo, vendo o boxer revelando uma enorme proeminência, que me faz ficar vermelha. Ele estava assim, por mim.

Engulo em seco, aquilo que estava pensando sai pela a minha boca.

– Você é lindo…- Ele solta uma gargalhada linda, alta, rouca. Seus lábios estavam agora nos meus seios, ele tirou a sutiã sem muitos problemas e começa estimulando meu seio direito, abocanhando-o, chupando, arranho seu peito. Com a outra mão no outro seio, estimulava meu mamilo, apertando-o e beliscando. Me fazendo gemer bem alto.

Ele retira lentamente a boca do meu seio, sorrindo malicioso na minha direcção, sorriu.

– Você que é linda, minha doce Astoria…- Nem me dando tempo de responder, ele volta sua atenção ao meu seio de novo. Devagar seus lábios descem pelo o meu ventre, me fazendo revirar os olhos e arquejar minhas costas na direcção de seus lábios.

Devagar ele vai ate minha calcinha, me faz esticar as pernas para cima, tirando-as e acariciando minhas coxas e minhas pernas a medida que as tirava. Ele me estava levando na loucura. Devagar, desço minhas pernas ficando totalmente exposta a ele, me sentia um pouco tímida, já perdi o tempo que não…enfim melhor não pensar nisso.

Ele desce a baixo, fazendo que não esperava, começa com a sua língua a explorar meu interior, passando vagarosamente, me provocando, me fez gemer cada vez mais alto e ele investia cada vez mais sua língua, me levando a gritar explodindo ali mesmo, na sua boca.

Devagar sobe para cima, me beijando devagar, me fazendo provar meu gosto. Aquilo era excitante. Lentamente, ele posiciona-se sobre mim, entrando em mim facilmente, me fazendo fechar os olhos, ao senti-lo tão profundamente dentro de mim. Ate que ouço sua voz rouca e sensual no meu ouvido.

– Abre os olhos para mim, minha linda Asty…- lentamente abro os olhos para ele, acaricio seu cabelo, seu rosto, enquanto ele investia dentro de mim, ora com força, ora devagar. Querendo propositalmente, me deixar louca.

– Draco…por favor…

– Calma, minha linda Astoria, ainda essa noite é nossa e eu quero que seja inesquecível…- nisto não me deixa responder, me beijando os lábios, indo cada vez mais rápido, eu gemia na sua boca e ele também. E juntos chegamos ao ápice, e em nenhum momento deixamos de nos olhar nos olhos. Ele me olhava como uma jóia de valor incalculável e eu olhava na mesma intensidade. Sorrimos um para o outro, nos voltando a beijar e continuamos naquela doce loucura...

Ele tinha razão, aquela noite era só nossa e eu queria ser inesquecível para ele, gostava de conhece-lo, e queria continuar conhecendo-o, irremediavelmente ele estava entrando no meu coração e eu não estava desgostando disso. De facto, eu estava amando…

POV Narradora

Enquanto isso vendo da janela, estava uma mulher que olhava incomodada com o que via, sua barriga avultada, ela entra na festa. Se sentindo infeliz, entra na festa, olhando um homem corpulento, mas que não era feio falando com o noivo, que estava radiante. Suspira forte, o Draco estava feliz, que bom para ele. Acaricia sua barriga. O homem vem agora na direcção da mulher, arqueja a sobrancelha.

– Que foi Violet, não o achou ?

– Achei, mas ele esta bem…com a Astoria…

– Mas ele precisa saber a verdade…

– Eu sei Vincent, você faz tanta questão disso…

– Mesmo que eu assumisse esse filho, ele iria nascer loiro ..curioso não…-diz ele num claro tom de desgosto. Se levantando em seguida, ela vai ter com ele.

– Que você quer que eu faça…?

– Vocês não resistiram não é…a relembrar velhos tempos…- Violet engole em seco, olhando pensativamente para a sua barriga, sim ele tinha razão.

– Foi um erro, Vincent…e estávamos bêbados…

– Eu sei que foi…mas ele também fez isso para se vingar de mim, não o posso censurar mas- diz ele quase espumando de raiva, desilusão e tristeza.- agora aqui esta o resultado com quase nove meses….

Nisso ele entra para dentro, enquanto Violet começa a curvar-se com cara de dor, Vincent olha para trás, a segurando. Algo molha seus sapatos, ele olha para baixo abrindo muito os olhos. A bolsa estourara, o bebe iria nascer…


	13. Chapter 13

POV Draco Malfoy

Tinha-a em meus braços, parecia um sonho. Ela era tão doce, tão querida nessa altura. Beijavamo-nos neste momento, mas ela tinha os olhos fechados, queria ver seus olhos.

– Abre os olhos, minha doce Asty…- Ela sorridente, abre os olhos para mim, vejo tanta ternura, tanta doçura, beijo-a de novo.- Esta já parece a garota saltitante que costumava correr atrás da Daphne…- Ela solta um riso, que parece musica aos meus ouvidos. Acaricio suas costas nuas.

– Hm..voce fez despertar essa menina de novo, a pessoa que eu sempre disse que iria por de rastos, aos meus pés…- Agora me riu eu, ela me da um selinho que eu correspondo com minhas mãos para seu belo cabelo preto, parecia seda na minha mão.

– E de certa forma, você me tem aos seus pés…- digo com um tom de voz rouco, sinto ele se arrepiar nos meus braços. Adorava quando ela se arrepiava e eu saber que causava deixava enormemente feliz. Ela me deixava feliz.

Ouço gritos la fora, Astoria também pelos os vistos. Esses gritos nos chamam para a realidade, nos olhamos e noto seu rosto frustrados por termos sido interrompidos, com a mão na sua nuca, a aproximo dos meus lábios, beijando-a, minha língua pedindo permissão para adentrar sua doce boca, que ela cede rapidamente. Prolongo durante segundos e desvio minha boca da sua a contragosto, me dirijo para seu ouvido.

– Melhor nos aprumarmos e depois quem sabe não continuamos nossa noite…- digo , mordendo o lóbulo da sua orelha, ao qual ela solta um pequeno gemido. Mas se levanta em seguida, mas fico alguns minutos no chão vendo o seu corpo nu a ser vestido pela a mesma, ela não desviava o olhar de mim, vejo ela acabando de calçar-se me levanto a contragosto , e ela passeava seu olhar pelo o meu corpo, sem mínimo de vergonha. Entre nos , não havia isso, simplesmente nos deliciávamos olhando um ao outro, ela não era tímida nem envergonhada. Ela era perfeita para mim. Começo a me vestir e acabo sob seu olhar, me aproximo dela, a puxando ligeiramente pela cintura, e puxo para um beijo e nos suspiramos, indo na porta, mas quando nos aproximamos, alguém a abre. Era Blaise em estado de choque, íamos ralhar com ele. Quando ele diz:

– A Violet vai ter o bebe…- diz ele olhando na minha direcção. Arquejo uma sobrancelha

– E eu com isso ?

– Ela pediu para te chamar disse que era urgente….

– Mas eu não tenho nada para falar….

Uma voz ressoa perto de nos, era de alguém que eu conhecia.

– Tem sim, vai por favor Draco…- olho para trás, meu ex-amigo Vincent Crabbe, mas ele tinha um semblante aflito. Não combinava com ele.

– Argh, para que raios tenho que ir…

– Você vai entender se for falar com ela…

– Não tenho nada para falar com aquela traidora e nem com você…- digo começando a me stressar, ele se chega perto de mim, me agarrando pelo colarinho da camisa, parecia nervoso.

– Ela pode morrer no parto, ela precisa falar com você…e sobre seu filho…- , meu corpo se tensa, meu espanto percorre o corpo inteiro, so podia ser armação dos meus ouvidos, " meu filho ".

– Como…?- é a única palavra plausível que sai da minha boca.

– Aquela noite a nove meses atrás …vocês beberam de mais na festa do Mulciber….lembra…- De repente, na minha cabeça surge imagens daquela noite, pensando bem…não pode ser verdade…mas o único pensamento que vem na minha cabeça, era…porque ela não falou comigo ?

– Ela não queria que você sofresse mais, ela nunca quis te magoar Draco, nós nos apaixonamos não queríamos te magoar…ela relutou sempre me falar com você… ela ficava triste com a tua frieza que perdia a coragem de falar…

– Como assim ela pode morrer ? – digo com minha voz sumida.

– Vim do hospital agora…ela tem hipertensão da gravidez que não foi notada… ela vai fazer cesariana, mas pode não acordar…por favor Draco, vai falar com ela…- minha cabeça estava uma roda viva, ate que sinto uma mão apertando a minha, era Astoria, que me estava dando coragem, engulo em seco, olho para Crabbe, aceno afirmativamente com a cabeça.

Blaise olha para nos.

– Eu e Pansy depois iremos ter com vocês ao …so vestir ta bom…- todos acenamos com a cabeça.

Nisto aparato junto com Astoria para e passado uns segundos surge Crabbe, que nos guia pelo hospital ate ao quarto onde estava Violet. Paro na porta, ao sentir que Astoria parava, ela olha para mim, me acariciando o rosto.

– Eu não a conheço, fico aqui com o Crabbe, vocês precisam conversar sozinhos…esta bom ? Draco, vai tudo correr bem, esta bom...- nisso me da um beijo na testa, que eu agradeço interiormente. Meu interior estava um caos de tão confuso que estava.

– Ok, volto já…-digo num tom de voz sumido, olho Crabbe, que me sorri ligeiramente.

Entro no quarto, vendo Violet na cama, tinha um ar sofrido, me aproximo dela. Seus belos cabelos antes dourados como sol, estavam agora mortos praticamente sem vida, seus lábios estavam quase roxos. Seu rosto se retorcia de dor, me aproximo de sua cama, ela abre os olhos ao notar o movimento, ao me ver seu rosto ganha um somo de espanto e depois de dor.

– Draco…

– Espera Violet, primeiro que o medico disse..- ela parecia surpresa com a minha pergunta, mas suspira.

–Tudo dependera da cesariana…-diz ela num tom de voz sumido, ela parecia ter medo de olhar nos meus olhos.

– Olha para mim Violet…- ela olhou nos meus olhos, parecia prestes a chorar.- Calma… não estou aqui para te acusar de nada, só quero conversar…porque não me contou Violet ?

– Eu… tive medo…fui uma covarde…você estava encaminhando tua vida…estava finalmente rindo…mesmo que você me ache uma pessoa horrível, sempre quis o teu bem…e eu contar que ela era tua filha…eu …não consegui…e depois neste mês que passou vi você com Astoria, você estava com um brilho nos olhos de novo, notava-se que estava feliz, não consegui te contar… fui enormemente covarde…

A medida que ela falava, pensava nas suas palavras, "e eu contar que ela era tua filha…eu …não consegui…e depois neste mês que passou vi você com Astoria, você estava com um brilho nos olhos de novo, notava-se que estava feliz, não consegui te contar…", ela tinha razã para ela, finalmente enfrentando a realidade, ela parecia espantada.

– Filha ?, Uma menina ?

– Sim…

– Você vai sobreviver Violet, afinal uma menina precisa da mãe, porque eu não entendo nada de roupa feminina não…- digo eu tentando brincar com ela, ela sorri com lágrimas já transbordando seu rosto, parecia feliz, por eu não ter gritado ou ter ido embora.

– Hm hm, você sempre foi desastroso com isso mesmo…a Astoria esta ai ? E o Vincent ?

– Hm hm..quer que os chame…

Ela acena afirmativamente com a cabeça. Vou a porta, chamo Vincent e Astoria que estava sentados silenciosamente.

– Crabbe, Astoria entrem ela vos chamou…- Crabbe segue, Astoria olha para mim estranhando.

Entramos no quarto. Violet olha sorrindo para os dois.

– Vincent tira essa cara, vai ficar tudo bem…- Crabbe olha carinhosamente para Violet, é esses dois se amavam mesmo e estranhamente isso não me afecta mais, curioso. – Você deve ter estranhado o facto de ter-lhe chamado, srta. Greengrass …- diz Violet de modo delicado e doce, ao qual Astoria somente acena afirmativamente com a cabeça, se aproximando de Violet.

– Queria dizer-lhe algo …Draco se aproxima também…- vou para o lado de Astoria, Violet pega minha mão e de Astoria entrelaçando-as. Nos olhamos a situação espantados.- Que nunca se separem são lindos juntos…gosto de vos ver..- sorriu para Violet e olho em seguida para Astoria que estava vermelha. Mas em seguida sorri para Violet.

Violet parecia feliz, repentinamente se agarra a barriga, com dores. Crabbe sai do quarto chamando a medibruxa que a leva do quarto, para o bloco de partos, com urgencia. Crabbe parecia enormemente nervoso, em seguida chegam Blaise, Pansy,Daphne,Theodore,Luna na sala de visitas, ao verem Crabbe muito nervoso, olham para mim e Astoria, nos confirmamos com a cabeça. Eles percebem que ela já entrou para a sala de partos.

Nunca pensei que faria isso mas me aproximei de Crabbe, pondo-lhe uma mão no ombro.

– Calma ela vai sair de la, bem e viva…e nos teremos uma bela filha não acha…- Crabbe parecia espantado me olhando, mas em seguida, suspira forte, me apertando fortemente a mão.

– Obrigada Draco…

– De nada…

– É estava demorando vocês se darem de novo…-dizem quase em uníssono, Theodore e Blaise, nos olhamos os dois, suspirando forte. Crabbe se distrai com Theodore e Blaise que tentavam anima-lo.

Eu estava nervoso, sinto uma mão tocar meu ombro, nem preciso virar para saber que era Astoria, ela sorria me encorajando . Esquecendo que estava numa sala de espera com os meus amigos enervantes, a pego pela a cintura, beijando-a, ao qual ela corresponde. Ouvem-se murmúrios na sala, eu nem ligo.

– Obrigado por estar comigo, minha doce veela…-digo no seu ouvido, ao qual ela acaricia minha cabeça, revolvendo meu cabelo.

O tempo passava, dando lugar a largas horas, ate que o medibruxo surge com a habitual cara serio, trazia noticias de Violet. Todos nos dirigimos a ele. Mentiria se não dizesse que meu coração estava a mil, como estaria ela e minha filha ?


	14. Chapter 14

POV Draco Malfoy

O medico aparece perto de nós, olhando para todos. Nesse momento, espalhafatosa e barulhenta, Elisa Crouch, nossa em todos os anos que conhecia essa mulher não gostava dela acompanhada de um envergonhado Eliseu Crouch, pelo o menos o homem sempre foi mais racional.

– Bem …- diz o medico arrugando a cara, desaprovando o comportamento da mulher. – Quem são os responsáveis por Violet Crouch?

Antes que alguém pudesse dizer algo, a mãe dela fala.

– Sou eu …é minha filha que aconteceu ?...- Crabbe estava com a cara irritada, com certeza se arrependendo de ter chamado a mulher ali, sendo que demorou horas a chegar. Argh, mulher irritante mesmo.

– Nasceu saudável a bebe…e a mãe também esta bem…so a induzimos em coma para ela recuperar, pois senão teria dores insuportáveis…e acordara dentro de uns dias…- diz o medico exasperado com a mulher e certamente tentando em manda-la falar baixo. A mulher repara na minha presença e eu rezo a Merlin, ela me adorava, não posso dizer que era recíproco.

– Ohh Draco..que bom que esta aqui…veio ver minha Violet…

– Hm também…e vim ver a …minha filha…- a mulher parecia agora esta ter apanhado um choque, juntamente com o marido, depois me lança um olhar de pena que eu fico intrigado e a mulher abre um sorriso ganancioso. Não vinha coisa boa.

– Bem sempre achei que aquele ali que Violet escolheu era horroroso mesmo quando ponderavam me contar querido…para quando é o casamento ? – Eu fico olhando a mulher como se ela fosse louca.

– Eu não vou me casar com a Violet, so temos uma filha em comum e somos amigos nada mais que isso…e alem de que Violet esta com o Vincent…

– Isso não funciona assim, entre sangues puros , Draco e quero la saber da relação da Violet com esse gorila…- diz a mulher na maior cara de pau e numa falta de respeito enorme. Vincent passa-se.

– Violet é minha noiva…e não me interessa sua opinião…

– Deixara de ser…

– A senhora não entendeu bem…eu não estou com a Violet e não pretendo me casar com ela, mas assumo a minha filha…- digo passando-me literalmente, a mulher era louca, sinto algo tremendo na minha mão, olho para o lado, era Astoria que olhava a mulher com vontade de a sua mão tentando acalma-la, ela me olha sorrindo minimamente.

– Minha filha não será mau olhada na sociedade, fez a filha vai ter que casar com ela…veremos que sua mãe e seu pai dirão disto…- diz a mulher me ameaçando. Quem ela se achava no direito de me ameaçar. Lanço-lhe um olhar frio, que a faz se calar abruptamente.

– Faça isso, mas eu não me caso a mesma….

– Chame-os aqui..

Me controlo para não mandar a mulher voar, ela queria mesmo discutir este assunto no hospital, com a filha em coma .

– Com o devido respeito, eu e Vincent queremos ir conhecer a nossa filha…falaremos noutra altura….Doutor?- o medico olhava ainda para todos nos embasbacado e claramente enojado com a mulher e nossos amigos estavam boquiabertos e bem Astoria e Vincent com vontade de quebrar a cara da mulher.

– Hmm sim, venham, so podem vir os dois…mais tarde podem vir os outros….

Olho Astoria, que estava travando os dentes e com vontade de esganar a mulher, enquanto a outra andava de um lado para o outro , sentia-se ao que parece ultrajada. Nem ai para ela , viro-me para a seguro deixa-las aqui as duas ? Olho para nossos amigos que compreendem meu olhar, confirmando com a cabeça.

– Depois precisamos conversar, minha Asty…-digo em sussurro para ela. Ela vira o rosto para mim, confirmando com a cabeça, seguro-a pelo o rosto beijando-a, ela corresponde.

Nisso vamos com o doutor, enquanto minha cabeça estava a mil. O que seus pais diriam quando soubesse que tinham uma neta…? Tinha um terrível mau pressentimento, só esperava que não se cumprisse….

POV Astoria Greengrass

Se os olhos lançassem avadas, aquela mulher horripilante, estaria morta umas mil vezes. Como assim querer obrigar o Draco a casar com Violet ? E ainda assim destratar o actual namorado da filha. A mulher era horrível, como poderiam ser mãe e filha não pareciam. A Violet parecia muito mais doce que a mãe.

Agora ela me olhava, como se eu tivesse sujado de merda seu sapato. Engulo em seco, para me controlar, mas ela parece que não colabora comigo.

– Você não se enxerga menina… ?

– Desculpe ? – Meus ouvidos não tinham ouvido bem, ela disse isso.

– O Draco tem uma filha com a minha Violet, você simplesmente se afaste menina, Draco Malfoy é da Violet….

– Ahhahah, a mim me parece que a mais de um ano não são um do outro…eles tem uma filha em comum e são amigos nada mais…- digo num tom de voz controlado mas a minha vontade ela gritar e pular no pescoço daquela mulher.

Ela ri de modo cruel, que me arrepia um pouco. Arquejo uma sobrancelha.

– Minha filha tem muito mais beleza que você… tem uma filha dele, você não assistiu ao grande amor que Draco devotou a Violet, ele amou e ama muito minha filha, ele so esta se divertindo com você…Um amor como aquele que ele sentiu por minha filha, não se apaga com tão pouco tempo. Draco se casara com minha Violet e você foi só diversão… menina de nome manchado por um nojento seguidor de quem nos sabemos…- Aquelas palavras caíram que nem farpas no meu coração. As minhas dúvidas assolam-me a cabeça. Engulo em seco, será que eu era somente diversão para ele… ? Não para Astoria, ele não seria capaz disso com você…ou seria ?...Afinal eu pouco ou nada sabia dele , nos começamos a conhecer a muito pouco tempo. Meu coração da um salto, me fazendo lembrar o quanto ele tinha sido sincero comigo. Que pensar ?

Sinto um braço me puxar, era Blaise, que me puxou para perto de Luna , Theodore e Daphne, que começam a falar comigo para me distrair da conversa com aquela mulher, essa tinha saído pela porta, ao me vê-la ignorar e passado uns longos minutos, aparece quem eu não previa, eram Narcisa Malfoy e Lucius Malfoy, que reparam no grupo e por ultimo em mim, Lucius fez uma cara muito seria e Narcisa juntamente com sua cara seria, fez um ligeiro ar de pena, dá-me um nó na garganta, eles nunca me olharam assim. E nesse momento Draco aparece emocionado juntamente com Vincent que estava igualmente embeiçado . Ao olhar em frente ele nota que sua mãe e seu pai estão ali e isso não o tinha deixado animado, fazendo desaparecer seu sorriso de imediato.

Tinha a leve sensação que esta conversa iria mudar minha vida, não sabia era em que sentido….


	15. Chapter 15

POV Astoria Greengrass

A chuva caía aos prantos dos céus, como se quisesse reflectir meu estado de espírito, tinha vestido todo molhado, estava com os saltos quebrados mas não queria saber. Meu coração sangrava. Tinha cedido seu coração de novo, tinha voltado a acreditar que existia algo de bom no amor. E no final, comprova que nem deveria ter tentado.

Me sento num descampado que ficava em Hogsmeade, olho o céu escuro em que chovia e lembro do que aconteceu a horas atrás.

" Lucius e Narcisa Malfoy tinham chegado tinha um semblante carregado ao olhar na minha direcção e depois olham Elisa Crouch que se debruça sob eles, tecendo elogios ao neto.

Draco olhava dos pais para mim e de mim para os pais, parecia aflito e não lhe tirava a razão.

Lucius Malfoy chama o filho:

– Draco, chegue aqui…isso é verdade?

Draco olha o pai:

– Sim, ela é minha filha…

Lucius olhava agora na minha direcção e depois olha Elisa e o pai de Violet.

– Então…esta decido…

– Como assim pai? – Draco fez tentativa para que sua voz não saísse falha, mas sem sucesso. Lucius se mantem inalterado e serio.

– Onde já se viu um Malfoy nascer fora do casamento não há azo a discussões Draco...casarás com a Violet e assumir suas responsabilidades…

É como se o Mundo me tivesse caído em cima, a sala de espera tinha ficado no silencio olhava na minha direcção triunfante e eu desvio meu olhar dela, olhando na direcção de Draco, que me olhava aterrado, sem falar, calado. Ele nada dizia. Nada! Somente me levanto, nossos amigos se levantam, eu faço gesto com a mão para que fiquem e saiu indo na direcção da porta, Vincent estava alterado e deram-lhe sedativo para dormir, foi o que averiguei antes de sair. Uma voz gritante assaltava-me a mente.

– Astoria, não vai embora..- Era a voz de Draco, me viro na direcção dele, lágrimas caindo e saiu porta fora. Lágrimas agora corriam livremente meu rosto, nesse momento a chuva começa a cair , com força e ímpeto. Como se quisessem me acompanhar na minha dor.

Aparato de , para Hogsmeade começo a andar sem rumo definido somente andando, chorando.

– Porque meu Merlin..- olhei no céu.- me fazes sofrer assim…? Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhhh ….- caiu de joelhos no chão, com a água da chuva caindo ainda mais. Fico ali horas acho eu , e depois me levanto devagar, sem me sentir, sem sentir nada, parecia que um vazio havia tomado meu coração, me sento. "

– Astoria…? -uma voz familiar, olho para trás vendo uma cascata de cabelos loiros, Luna Lovegood.

– Luna…- ela se aproxima de mim, nada diz so me abraça, e eu choro no seu ombro, chorando como nunca antes.O olhar dele me dizia que não tinha sido somente diversão para ele, mas ele era fraco, mas era um filho ele não podia deixar um filho, choro ainda mais. Sentia que tinha perdido mesmo antes de ter tido hipótese de lutar. Havia perdido Draco, como a agua que não se pode apanhar com dedos.

POV Draco Malfoy

Sentia meu Mundo desabar, ao ver que ela saia, eu sentiu o seu desapontamento. A dor no meu coração aumentou , havia-se desiludido de novo e isso acabou com a felicidade do nascimento de minha filha. Vejo Crabbe ser levado e sedado para um quarto. Meus amigos me olhavam com pena. Meus pais haviam me arrebatado a felicidade de vez.

– Draco..-era a voz preocupada de minha mãe. Eu me limito a desviar voltando na zona dos berços, indo ver a minha pequena so ela me dava força para não mandar tudo para o alto, ignorar meus pais e os pais de Violet e ir ter com ela e dizer que ela era a mulher da minha vida, que ela era meu tesouro, meu amor.

Meu coração estava dilacerado, mas olhando aquela menina linda e frágil dormindo e saber que era minha filha, me fazia crer que pelo o menos uma coisa boa eu tinha na minha vida.

Será que haveria solução? Pois se havia ele não via nenhuma….

– Draco…-ouço a voz de meu pai, nada respondo e ele suspira e continua falando.- As vezes um homem tem de fazer o que não quer …pelo o bem de quem amamos…- Sabia que ele se referia a época dos comensais, ele estava tentando estabelecer uma comparação. Somente aceno com a cabeça, e começo chorando como a muito não fazia, meu pai num acto inesperado, me passa a mão no ombro silencioso, me passando força.

Talvez ele tivesse razão, mas meu coração se recusava a aceitar…


	16. Chapter 16

POV Draco Malfoy

Estava na Mansão Malfoy, havia passado uma semana do nascimento da minha filha, e uma semana sem vê-la. Era um tormento, as únicas noticias que tinha dela, era os que os seus amigos em comum lhe davam. Diziam que ela estava bem…não se alongavam muito e isso me angustiava queria saber dela, mas tinha que enfrentar a realidade mais valia eu esquecer enquanto isto não avançava para pior.

Elisa vem com a minha filha nos braços, ela chorava por todos os lados e a mulher já estava impaciente.

– Pelos os Deuses, Prudence, pare de chorar, que menina chorona…- A mulher me dava nos nervos, so estava ali porque queria garantir que tudo corria bem ate Violet voltar da consulta que tinha ido, ela inspirava cuidados, ela havia estado de coma umas horas depois do nascimento de Prudence e depois acordara e ficara em choque com o que lhe impuseram, simplesmente a mãe dela nem lhe deu hipótese estava tão infeliz quanto eu com este casamento, irónico porque nem á um ano atrás era exactamente isso que segundo sei anda se enterrando na bebida, sei bem qual era a sensação a mim apetecia-me fazer o mesmo. A voz da mulher me desperta dos meus devaneios de novo.- Cale a boca Prudence…

Me levanto da poltrona perto da lareira, vou ate a mulher silenciosamente, pego minha filha bruscamente dos braços da mulher e a Prudence ao olhar para mim, seria, nossa que olhar, chuchando na chucha, me olhando para de chorar, olho para ela sorrindo, ela segura com a sua mãozinha, minha camisa de leve e encosta a cabecinha, adormecendo quase de seguida.

Definitivamente ela era o que me mantinha firme e forte, porque senão já teria jogado tudo para o alto.

Elisa falava qualquer coisa com minha mãe que tinha descido, mas minha mãe pouco ou nada ligava a mulher, olhando para mim numa expressão compreensiva, me vendo a segurar minha filha. Ela mais que ninguém me conhecia e sabia que sentia neste momento, desvio meu olhar, me indo sentar na poltrona de novo, olhando minha filha que dormia agora calminha no meu colo.

Mas mesmo olhando para ela, fico imaginando como seria um filho meu com Astoria…Estas perdido Draco Malfoy….

POV Astoria Greengrass

– Eu estou inocente…- ouvia pela a decima vez no julgamento do Wizengamot, era o Mundungus Fletcher que havia tentado roubar um cofre de alta segurança do Ministerio, ouvindo as acusações do juiz hoje presente, Matthew Halliwell*, que era conhecido pela sua justiça e severidade. Mas simplesmente me limitava a ser um robô, escrevendo o depoimento e tomando minhas anotações.

Simplesmente so queria voltar para a minha cama, e não fazer nada. Nada era o que eu ultimamente fazia, me limitava a ver a vida passar na minha frente e nada de mais eu fazia. Me sentia um enorme vazio vagando na vida que corria ai fora. Simplesmente voltei a minha antiga vida, antes de ter voltado a cruzar com Draco Malfoy…Draco…Tenho que controlar minha emoções…so queria chorar, mas acho que nem força para isso eu detinha mais…simplesmente me sentia vazia e seca…não havia mais nada em mim…e isso doía imenso…A fachada da mulher durona sempre pode durar não é mesmo ?

Muito a força, tinha dito para Blaise e Pansy para irem de lua de mel, não queria ver a felicidade deles destruída so porque a minha me tinha sido arrebatada. Abano a cabeça tentando desviar esses pensamentos, tenho evitado minha irmã, porque no estado que ela esta não convem andar com oscilações de humor, apesar de ter montes de cartas resmungando comigo ..enfim eu nem ligava já..sabia que ela estava preocupada comigo, mas sabia que o Theo a controlaria se ela tentasse abusar. Enfim, a única que não cai na minha de me deixar fechar no mundo, era Luna que não falhava , eu saindo da reunião do Wizengamot ou de um julgamento, ela estava sempre la.

O julgamento se acaba e ele é condenado a cinco meses na prisão de Azkaban, por tentativa de roubo, ele é levado com muitos gritos, já era habitual.

Saiu ainda de toga e não falhava, la estava ela, Luna me esperando, vou até ela, com um semi sorriso.

– Boa tarde, Luna…

– Boa tarde, Asty..-diz ela me abraçando, eu retribuo.

– Espera eu trocar de roupa…?

–Sim, claro…e hoje vamos no três vassouras e não quero um não como resposta…- Eu me limito a suspirar, enfim ela tentava me convencer a sair não é que eu quissese mas ela ficaria triste se não fosse, não faria mal ir no três vassouras pois não, e hoje nem tempo para o pequeno almoço praticamente eu tive, nem de ler o jornal. Mas pelo o menos a correria no trabalho me impedia de pensar no que eu não queria.

Me viro para o meu gabinete, retiro minha toga, ficando com a minha roupa normal, pego na bolsa saindo.

– Vamos então…

– Oba…e hoje madame Rosmerta tem um especial de marisco…- diz Luna com olhar sonhador, eu sorriu para ela. Nossa que inveja da sua simplicidade…

– Deve ser bom então…

Aparatamos perto em Hogsmeade perto do três vassouras, entramos e de facto hoje era o dia especial do marisco, pelos os vistos a mulher tinha se expandindo.

– Bem senhoritas que vai ser…- Diz um garçon que nos veio atender, deixando o mesmo e saindo, Luna olha para o cardápio, ficando azul e eu olho para ela arquejando a sobrancelha. Ela faz ar infeliz e eu estava ficando preocupada.

– Que aconteceu Luna…?

– Muito caro…desculpa Asty…

Começo a arquejar mais a sobrancelha, ela olha para mim,suspiro, sorrindo de leve.

– Dinheiro não me falta, Luna por favor, me deixa pagar….

– Eu…

– Nem refila, me fez vir aqui agora, peça o que quer e eu pago…- digo num tom autoritário, sorrindo de leve, ela ri, concordando com a cabeça.

– Tudo bem, pode ser camarão frito…e você Asty ?

– Igual…

O garçon veio e fez nossos pedidos, esperamos e conversamos um pouco sobre os animais que a Luna dizia que existiam e eu não sabia que existiam mas enfim era bom ouvi-la , pelo o menos me distrai-a. Ate que ouço um pigarreio, e um belo sorriso que trazia nossos pedidos, mas eu conhecia aquela pessoa, era o Matthew Halliwell.

– ..?-digo ainda descrente.

– ahah não faça esse ar Greengrass, estou ajudando familiares meus hoje…saiu daqui a pouco…- ri ele para mim, arquejo minha sobrancelha. Luna olhava para o Matthew com um olhar interessado, me limito a sorrir de leve.

– Tudo bem então…Sr- Halliwell, lhe apresento minha amiga Luna Lovegood…-Matthew olha para ele , com um olhar interessado também, sorriu nostálgica para os dois.

– Encantado, , sou fã do quibbler..

Agora que Luna praticamente babava, eu quase ri da sua expressao corada.

– Prazer todo meu, …muito obrigada…e acompanho o julgamento dos seus casos no profeta diário…sois muito justo…- ele aumenta o sorriso, ficara interessadíssimo nela. Estava me sentindo, qual a expressão, uma vela… ? Suspiro baixinho, olho para a porta, vendo Vincent entrar, dessa vez Luna estava o bastante distraída não olhando para mais nenhum lugar, senão já tinha forçado ele a vir sentar connosco, ele estava …acabado. Barba por fazer, roupa comum e com expressao sofrido e dolorida e eu conhecia bem como era estar assim. Pego meu prato saindo de fininho, os dois já estavam embrenhados na conversa que começaram a ter me chego perto de Vincent, que olha para mim não dizendo nada, so se dirige a madame rosmerta que esperava o pedido.

– Um firewhisky…por favor..-diz ele no seu tom grave e olha para mim.

– O mesmo…obrigada…- me sento perto dele, puxando os camarões para perto dele, ele diz que não.

– Nossa estas com uma expressão maravilhosa, Greengrass…- diz ele num tom incrivelmente sarcástico, mas notava-se a tristeza nas suas palavras.

– É ,posso dizer o mesmo de você não é Crabbe…- digo num tom de voz seria, ele olho para mim mas desvia o olhar em seguida como se olhar para mim doesse.

– Como esta ?- pergunta ele para mim, fico surpreendida, mas olho em frente, com o copo de firewhisky já na minha mão. Ficamos largos minutos em silêncio.

– Péssima, querendo dormir e quando acordasse pensar que isto tudo era um pesadelo..-digo num tom amargo, esboçando um riso sem humor, ele olhava igualmente o copo de firewhisky.- E você ?

Segue-se mais um longo silêncio, eu limito-me a beber do meu copo.

– O mesmo que você…sinto-me um soldado que nem hipótese de erguer a espada para se defender teve… Não temos mesmo sorte não é Greengrass…? –diz ele bebendo de um gole o firewhisky.

– É, mas não pudemos fazer nada…mais nada…-digo num tom sombrio e pesado, que ele nota, rindo sem humor, confirmando com a cabeça.

– Vai mais uma bebida Greengrass…?

– Não… beber só estas acabando com tua vida…- ele me escutava atentamente, fazendo um sorriso trocista e infeliz.

– Mas sem ela não há vida…e sentes o mesmo que eu …simplesmente te finges de forte, és uma péssima mentirosa Greengrass…-diz ele pagando as nossas bebidas, me olhando com franqueza.- Mas foi um prazer, esse bocadinho…creio que vou me enterrar na minha cama…pelo o menos essa não ira a lugar nenhum…- diz ele aparatando em seguida, fico olhando o copo a minha frente, que eu já havia bebido.

Olho para trás, vendo Luna e Matthew conversando alegres, ali daria alguma coisa…Estava feliz por ela, afinal ela merecia…

Pego no profeta diário, que estava no balcão, e ao desfolhar, uma foto de Draco e Violet, ambos muito sérios, e com uma grande manchete " O CASAMENTO DO ANO", a noticia dizia que seria dentro de uma semana, e lágrimas escorrem livremente do meu rosto, nem sabia que ainda tinha mais para chorar. Porque a vida tinha que ser assim..?

Solto o jornal, pago o jantar, saiu do bar da madame Rosmerta, deixando um recado para a mesma dar a Luna que tinha ido para casa, ela provavelmente ficaria zangada comigo, mas precisava ficar sozinha, me dirijo para o pequeno bosque de Hogsmeade ficava perto de Hogwarts, me sento perto de um pequeno lago que havia ali perto, olhando o mesmo, pego minha varinha, me concentrando num pensamento feliz.

– Expecto Patronum…- e da ponta da varinha, sai uma bela fuinha. Meu patrono havia mudado, antes era uma águia, lágrimas escorrem meu rosto, este patrono era o que Draco possuía, lembrava de Pansy ter mencionado uma vez…

O pensamento feliz tinha sido a nossa única noite no armazém, que havíamos sido um do outro. Lágrimas escorriam cada vez mais, parecia que o sofrimento não passava. Porque ele me afectou dessa maneira tao irremediável?

O pior nisto tudo, era que Crabbe tinha razão, eu amava irremediavelmente, Draco Malfoy e não conseguia esquece-lo… sem ele não havia vida, só me limitava a sobreviver…me arrastando pelos os dias.


	17. Chapter 17

POV Draco Malfoy

Era hoje o dia . O dia do seu casamento, devia ser um dia feliz e alegre em que se uniria a alguém que pelo o menos eu tivesse escolhido e seria no mínimo feliz.

Mas o caso não era esse nem de longe. Como puro sangue nunca sonhei com um casamento de sonho, longe disso na verdade.

Quem eu quero enganar, houve pelo o menos um mês,um patético e mísero mês que pensei que poderia ter o casamento perfeito, de sonho com a mulher que amava.

Mas a felicidade pelo menos para mim nunca dura, as responsabilidades sempre batem na porta e o passado cobra e a isso se resume minha vida e este casamento no momento.

Uma responsabilidade á medida que o tempo vai passando e se aproxima a gora, uma pressão enorme que não cessa vai crescendo no meu peito.

Só quero gritar, fincar o pé e dizer ao Mundo que eu não me quero casar-me por dever mas sim com quem amo, Astoria, minha Astoria.

Eu quero você, meu amor, vem por favor, não quero….

Mas não adianta , eu não gritarei, não esparnearei, e o Mundo mesmo que ouvisse meu pranto e minha dor, iam ignorar, desvalorizar….

Um choro invade minha linha de pensamento.

Um choro deveras revoltado, baixinho, olho na direção do berço, era a minha filha que chorava devia ser de fome. A única coisa boa que me acontecera ultimamente e o motivo de eu ainda não ter mandado tudo para o alto.

Minha linda filha , perfeita e bons pulmões pelo o som que fazia.

Vou pegar nela, conjuro a mamadeira e ela logo começa bebendo sôfrega e calma, já não chorava , olhava com seus profundos olhos azuis , solto um fraco sorriso.

Alguém bate na porta , olho para a mesma, era meu pai, de semblante sério.

– Draco , está quase na hora, vamos indo meu filho…- Ele diz num tom firme, encarando-me de frente.

Limito-me a suspirar, minha mãe adentra em seguida, pegando delicadamente minha filha, acabando de alimenta-la, olho meu pequeno rebento comendo fixamente, até que sinto a mão firme de meu pai, me apertando a minha mão, fico rígido, olho diretamente seus olhos, nas profundezas daqueles olhos meus idênticos, denoto algo como compreensão para comigo, uma ligeira tristeza, involuntariamente aperto a mão de meu pai como resposta, ele esboça um ligeiro sorriso, e vejo uma escuridão repentina e já estava no conservatório do Ministério da Magia. Centenas de olhos me observavam e flashs me cegavam quase, o local estava apinhado de tantas pessoas, convidados e jornalistas.

Contenho a custo o enorme suspiro que queria sair. E forçosamente tive que me encaminhar para perto do conservador, estava com uma vontade mortal de querer sumir dali mas não podia.

Ouvi-a do sitio onde me encontrava sussuros e risinhos, aquele ruído que a mim era insurdecedor , queria que se calassem, queria que me deixassem ouvir meu próprio grito interior, mas não calaram.

Muitos tinham olhares de inveja, outros de cobiça. Se eles soubessem o que eu daria para estar no lugar deles .

O tempo vai passando na opinião muito rápido e vejo Violet vir na minha direção com semblante igual ou pior que o meu , de tez pálida e denotava-se frágil, mas bonita na sua elegância , nos padrões normais, perfeita para um Malfoy.

Ela olha uma ultima vez a porta , antes de se voltar para mim, me olhando com um meio sorriso. Eu sabia que se passava no seu coração, com o tempo fomos nos tornando grandes amigos e nos conhecendo , ela tinha o mesmo desejo que o meu , disso não havia duvidas, ela sofria o mesmo que eu . Retribuo com um sorriso mais firme para ela, seu pai entrega-a sem discurso ou palavras sentimentalistas sem valor , pelo o menos isso, lhe dou a mão , apertando-a, soltando devagar. Ela me esboça um sorriso mais firme, embora bastante esmorecido.

Nos voltamos para o conservador, com um semblante resignado e serio, olhar altivo , com um sangue puro deve ser. Devíamos encarar de frente, mesmo que o nosso Mundo estivesse ruindo, era assim que um puro sangue devia agir.

A cerimonia se inicia, e prossegue dolorosamente, ate chegar na parte da pronuncia dos votos, da parte do "sim" que mudaria tudo.

O conservador fala, num tom que a mim parecia aterrorizante:

– Draco Black Malfoy , aceita Violet Sky Crouch , como sua legitima esposa, promete ama-la e respeita-la , ate ao fim dos seus dias?

Eu olho o homem fixamente largos minutos, minha mente dizia para acabar logo com isso e dizer que sim,mas estava entravado.

Os burburinhos estavam recomeçando , eu olho em volta, com uma crescente agonia, por Merlin que sensação era esta?

Meu coração repentinamente da um pulo, ao olhar num canto isolado e meio escondido, uma morena de expressao chorosa , me olhando, minha Astoria estava ali e não era ilusão da minha mente.

Ouço do meu lado um som sofrido, percebo o porque, Crabbe estava do lado de minha Astoria, nem queria saber dele nem de ninguém, eu olhava profundamente naqueles olhos, os mesmo sentimentos que eu tinha, queria correr ate ela, dizer para ela que ela era o amor de minha vida, queria ela. Oh Merlin, como eu a amava….

Uma voz ressoa nos meus ouvidos. Era o conservador..

– Sr . Malfoy, Sra. Crouch…

Que fazer , amor ou dever ?


	18. Chapter 18

POV Astoria Greengrass

Ele estava casando-se, meu coração sangrava mais se possivel, minha mente estava assistindo ele ao lado dela, no altar.

Não era eu que ali estava. Não era!Que raios porque isto sucedia a mim, era castigo de Merlin? Eu sempre sofrendo de uma maneira ou de outra por ele. Uma mão segurou a minha, era a mão de Crabbe, ele tambem estava sofrendo, afinal, os nossos amores estavam se casando e nenhum de nos desejava isto.

– Sr. Draco Malfoy, aceita Violet Sky Crouch, como sua legitima esposa, promete amá-la e respeitá-la ate ao fim de seus dias?- Aquelas palavras fizeram com que eu quase caisse no chão, da tamanha agonia que sentia por dentro, mas mantinha-me firme, só minhas lagrimas que por mais que tentasse controlar, caiam sem que eu pudesse evitar.

Ele rodou o olhar pela sala do conservatorio, parecia tão...perdido, tal como eu me olhares encontraram-se, tive certeza que ele sentia o mesmo desespero que eu, mas estava num ponto irremediavel, nao podia dizer "não", sem sua honra ser posta em causa.

– , - disse o conservador.

Limito-me a esboçar um sorriso de despedida, choroso, nao consegui assistir mais, minha coragem minguou, viro costas, saindo nesse momento.

POV Draco Malfoy

Ela foi embora, eu vi ela ir, mas ela me sorriu, ela me compreendeu, meu coração encolhia a cada passo que ela dava para a porta, e mais meu desejo de tomá-la nos braços e dizer que ela era quem eu queria aumentava. Era ironia pura e simples.

A voz de conservador adentrou meus ouvidos, a medida que ele repetia o juramento do casamento. Olho o mesmo, num sussuro quase inaudivel.

– Sim, aceito...- Aquelas palavras custou a alma, pronunciar.

Violet olhava meu rosto, com a mesma expressão que presumia o meu rosto deter, tristeza.

– Violet Sky Crouch, aceita Draco Black Malfoy , como seu legitimo esposo, promete ama-lo e respeita-lo, ate ao fim dos seus dias?

Violet fixou o conservador, durante um largo tempo e depois fixou meus olhos, os burburinhos na sala do conservatorio começaram a surgir, mas eu nao ligava a isso, eu e Violet estavamos nos encarando. Ela abriu e fechou a boca, mas ouço sua voz na minha mente, ela tinha a varinha na mão: " Isto não vai dar certo, Draco, ambos amamos outras pessoas, queremos e desejamos estar com elas. Detens uma grande honra sem duvida, mas isto nao pode continuar, prefiro perder o meu sobrenome e a herança do que ficar sem o Vincent. E ambos amamos a nossa filha o suficiente, como para colmatar ela nao ter os pais juntos, nao é ?", disse na minha mente com um desespero gritante, limito-me a suspirar de alivio e respondo via mente: " Concordo plenamente, minha querida Violet..."

Ela abriu um sorriso doce, olhou o conservador.

– Não, eu não aceito...- Nisto vira-se para os pais , falando seriamente.- Isto tem de acabar, pai e mãe, querem ascender na sociedade, nao contem comigo, amo-vos muito, mas minha felicidade esta com outra pessoa.- Vira-se para os meus pais em seguida. Meus pais limitavam-se a olhar sem grande expressão.- Têm um filho magnifico e honrado, mas ambos desejamos mais que isto...- Algo na expressao dos meus pais alterou-se, ambos sorriram para Violet.

Os pais dela, começaram a esbracejar improperios, isto digamos a mãe da Violet, mas meu pai lançou um só olhar de advertência á mulher , que calou-se no mesmo instante, ficando silenciosa.

Violet vai ate nossa filha, que estava no colo de minha mãe, dando-lhe um longo beijo na fronte,sussurou para ela.

– Mamãe, volta já amor meu ...- sorrindo , vai na direcção de Vincent, eles se abraçam forte, na zona onde estavam escondidos ate a pouco ele e Astoria.

Minha Astoria...suspiro fortemente! Depois de pedir desculpa aos convidados e despachar a maioria dos jornalistas, me pego pensando nela, olhando minha filha que dormia no meu colo. É definitivamente, sorte no amor nao possuia.

– De verdade...?...- Aquela voz inundou-me , viro rapidamente na direcção, vendo meu pai e ..ela. Astoria estava do lado do meu pai, que discretamente, pegou em Prudence, levando-a para dentro.

Ficamos os dois vendo-nos sem reacção, parecia um sonho. Ceús , onde estava minha autoconfiança?

Ela abriu um largo sorriso, começamos caminhando um na direcção do outro, até que a pego pela cintura, beijando-a, nao soltando um segundo que fosse.

– Como te amo , minha Astoria...nunca mais que apartas-te de mim...

Ela abriu dessa vez um sorriso de canto.

– Nao pondero ir, seu demonio de falinhas mansas, eu tambem te amo...- Começo rindo de pura felicidade, era minha Astoria sem duvida.

E nada nem ninguem apartar-me-ia dela. Ela era minha, minha Astoria, minha linda Veela...


	19. Chapter 19

_- Depois de milénios de ausência, vim com o epilogo e final oficial da fic Veela..*-* espero que gostem!  
>Beijos e obrigada por acompanhar esta fic !<em>

PASSADOS 3 ANOS...

POV Astoria Malfoy

Três longos e maravilhosos anos haviam passado desde aquele dia , cada dia era novo,podia correr bem e eu era Astoria e ele Draco,riu com o pensamento.

Sempre entre azar e bonança, brigas e reconciliações. Passado uns meses do rompimento do casamento dele com a Violet, que foi escandaloso e difícil para ambas as familias, noivamos e casamos, para os padrões da sociedade, foi bem rapido, mas a justificação do Draco, até o próprio Merlin podia inventar algo para tirar-te de mim. Ria sempre cada vez que ele mencionava isso.

Os pais de Violet, depois de um longo tempo e uma sobredose de paciencia por parte dos Malfoy, autorizaram o noivado de Vincent e Violet, foi um bonito e discreto enlace. A pequena Prudence ja tinha tres anos, era uma linda menina loirinha,doce e feliz. Passava semana sim e semana não comigo e Draco , o que valeu mexer numas quantas leis no Ministério da Magia, sobre poder parental,mas valeu a pena o esforço. Draco e Violet ficaram felizes com a solução acordada em tribunal e principalmente a doce Prudence.

Lucius e Narcisa aceitaram bem o rompimento dele com Violet, o noivado e casamento dele comigo, afinal todos os pais desejavam a felicidade dos filhos. Olho a janela com o pensamento, vendo o belo pôr do sol,hoje sai mais cedo do trabalho por um bom motivo, oh que pressa eu tinha de tê-lo em casa.

–Astoria...- Aquela voz máscula e preocupada adentra em meus timpanos, minha preces haviam sido ouvidas, de belo manto de feiticeiro,fraque bem arrumado, alinhados cabelos loiros, a expressao preocupada nublava os belos olhos azuis.

– Draco...- Belo nome acompanhava meu lindo e doce marido,quase três anos chamando marido, borbulhinhos de felicidade percorriam sempre que o mencionava essa palavra.-Calma...

–Como calma, me dizeram no seu departamento que passastes mal,querida...

– Draco...- Foi um vã tentativa de o deter de falar,mas ele nao pareceu ouvir continuou.

– ja é segunda...vez...essa semana...

– Draco...

– vamos a ...

–Eu estou gravida...

– e...O QUE?..- Ele caminhou até a mim, agarrando-me no colo, girando comigo.-Verdade?..- Ele estava aceitando,colocando-me no chão, beija meu ventre demoradamente.

–Obrigado por fazer-me tão feliz, Astoria...

– Oh um prazer...- Digo contendo o choro que queria sair, ele era tão perfeito, tão doce, tão meu Draco Malfoy.- Tive tempo de ver umas coisas que tinhas guardadas querido...

– Serio,o que ?

– Com que entao,Veela... no livro dos Animais Magicos e onde encontra-los,puseste o meu nome do lado...- faço expressao de zanga, ele fica serio por uns momento , rindo em seguida.

–Bem isso foi na noite depois do baile onde te vi ... meu amor...depois de Hogwarts...afrontaste-me recordas..e assemelhei-te a uma Veela nessa noite,no temperamento e na beleza...

Liberto um largo sorriso, abraçando-o forte, ele me abarca em seus braços, afagando-me. Sim, naqueles braços eu sentia-me segura, em paz, amada. E como eu amava.

– Eu te amo ,meu demonio de falinhas mansas...

– E eu te amo,minha Veela...

Com um longo beijo que seria mais um de tanto outros que seguiriam-se ao longo da vida, esta noite embarcava boas novas, e em uns meses , o fruto de nosso amor nasceria.E a vida só tendia a melhorar...

E isto é a historia , a nossa historia ... Veela...

The End


End file.
